DULCE TORTURA
by jhessk326
Summary: Ruki e Ichigo estan comprometidos pero Rukia lo odia, ichigo tendra que demostrarle que es el mas adecuado para ella
1. Dulce tortura

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestado, pero conquistaría el mundo para que los personajes fueran mios **

Capitulo 1

El sol poco a poco regalaba sus calurosos rayos sobre la pequeña ciudad de karakura anunciando un día muy agitado. Rukia como siempre ya estaba de pie tratando de mantener la compostura mientras sostenía una no muy agradable conversación con su padre.

Por favor Padre esto es demasiado!- decía ella mientras que su padre Byakuya Kuchiki la miraba con el ceño fruncido y tratando de mantenerse inflexible como siempre

Rukia, …no puedes negar lo que estaba dicho- dijo byakuya levantándose del majestuoso comedor de la familia Kuchiki, una de las familias mas rica de Japón, dueña de media ciudad Karakura, y dirigida por el cabeza de familia: Byakuya Kuchiki un hombre estricto y de altos valores morales, casado con una famosa diseñadora, Hisana la única que lo calmaba cuando estaba molesto, su matrimonio se hizo contra la voluntad de los Kuchikis, pero Byakuya logro tener el mando de la familia sin abandonar a su mujer , ni a su única hija

Mamá … ¿Qué opina ella?- preguntó Rukia desesperada en un intento de hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre.

Preguntaselo tú, ella fue la de la idea- dijo esto y abandono la estancia, Rukia no podía creer que su propia madre tratara de imponerle semejante sentencia

Ella no puede hacerme esto, no puede!- decía mientras subía a toda velocidad a su habitación, inmediatamente como entró busco el móvil para poder comunicarse con su madre.

Bueno, Rukia que sucede?- contesto al otro lado de la línea una voz muy parecida a la suya

Mamá! Como que tengo que cambiarme de escuela?- pregunto apresurada por no decir desesperada

Ahh! Ya te enteraste?-

Si, pero no estoy de acuerdo, estoy prometida a Ichigo Kurosaki , pero no estoy obligada a convivir con él- decia Rukia a punto de soltar lagrimas de rabia

No pasa nada hija, no convivirán solo… pasaran tiempo juntos ,será… para que se conozcan mejor.- Decía su madre tratando de calmarla

Por que ahora?- lloraba Rukia, no queria ver a Ichigo lo odiaba- se supone que nos casaremos dentro de dos años, ¿Por qué ahora mamá?-

¿No te lo dijo tu padre?- pregunto – se supone que debía explicártelo y …¿Dónde esta él?

Papá se fue al trabajo temprano, ¿ cuando volverás?- Rukia comenzaba a respirar mas fuerte para evitar llorar mas de lo que estaba llorando

Dos semanas, dile a tu padre que te explique como va el asunto, y… dile que lo amo, eso lo calmara- dijo su madre

¿comó sabes que se fue enojado?-

Como sé, que ahora estas abrazada a chappy en este momento –

Mamá, te quiero…-

Y yo a tí Rukia Kuchiki- Rukia escucho su nombre completo y comprendio lo que su madre trataba de decir, ella era una Kuchiki, su apellido traía consigo honor , orgullo, fuerza y sobre todo frialdad, ella no podía darse el lujo de llorar como una niña tonta delante de la sociedad, cerro los ojos exprimiendo la ultima gota salada de los ojos.

Adiós Madre- se despidio y colgó el móvil , con un suspiro tomo su nuevo uniforme para asistir a su nueva escuela "La Preparatoria Publica Karakura" donde el tonto de Ichigo Kurosaki estudiaba. En menos de 10 minutos estaba preparada y lista para salir, pero antes de salir a la jungla publica, llamo a su padre para de una vez por todas le dijera de que se trataba la sentencia

Rukia – dijo su padre – escuchame muy bien- decía Byakuya sin esperar rescpuesta de parte de rukia, como si fuera un agente del FBI que espera ordenes pero que nunca opina sobre ellas- esto no es tan malo- "claro como no" penso Rukia - tú madre y yo no queremos que seas infeliz toda la vida, si Ichigo kurosaki no esta dentro de tus expectativas, el compromiso se romperá y no tendras que casarte con él – Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era la noticia mas maravillosa que había escuchado en toda su vida, si su padre se lo hubiera dicho así desde un principio no se hubiera puesto a llorar y rogar tan desesperadamente- Rukia? Estas ahí?- su padre la llamaba de su mundo felíz

Si!- Ichigo Kurosaki no esta dentro de mis expectativas Padre, además...-

Rukia! Tendras que averiguarlo en el lapso de un mes- aclaro su padre para luego colgar sin decir una sola palabra más.

Fantástico tendré que verle la cara durante un mes- suspiró como si estuviera agotada – por lo menos ya no tendre que casarme- la alegria del rompimiento de su compromiso borraba todo desden, si lo pensaba mejor verlo durante un mes no seria tan malo comparado a verlo toda la vida.

Ichigo Kurosaki despertó como siempre con el llamado para el desayuno de su pequeña hermana yuzu, que a pesar de tener miles de sirvientes aun prefería preparar ella el desayuno, para mantener unida a la familia según ella – ICHI-NIIIII!- Gritaba yuzu y el pelinaranja abria lentamente sus ojos para luego gritar y formar además su característico ceño fruncido – YA VOYY!-

La familia kurosaki era dueña de muchos hospitales, todos era manejados por el cabeza de familia Ishin Kurosaki, y el proximo sucesor seria Ichigo, que al parecer aun no tenía mucho interés en la medicina, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo andaba de pelea en pelea, era obvio que no le interesaba la salud de los demás, excepto la suya y la de sus dos hermanas pequeñas, con mucho pesar se incorporo de la cama y se dirigio al baño en busca de agua fría para despertar definitivamente, La casa Kurosaki, no era majestuosa mas bien todo lo contrario, era la casa mas normal en el barrio mas normal de karakura, mucho dirian que era por que el viejo Ishin ( como lo llamaba Ichigo) era un tacaño, pero una casa pequeña era perfecta para unir mas a la familia decia yuzu y Karin no queria dejar el vecindario donde sus amigos vivian y jugaban con ella, así que se decidio vivir esa pequeña mansión como decía Ishin.

-Ichi-ni, apresurate se te hace tarde- decia yuzu sentada en la modesta mesa

- Esta bien, ¿Dónde esta el viejo? – pregunto al no ver a su padre o mejor dicho al no recibir una patada de buenos días de parte de su padre

- Salió, temprano al trabajo- respondió karin la gemela diferente de yuzu – tiene una junta o algo así. - ¿hoy también tienes una cita con inoue-san o que? – preguntó karin sonriendo esperando ver alguna reacción incomoda de parte de su hermano pero no.

- Si, saldremos a tomar un helado- respondió Ichigo, metiendo toda la comida de su plato a la boca

- ¿que diría tu novia si se enterara? – Karin, no se rendía

- Me casare dentro de dos años, no se enterara – decía Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la mesa .

- yo se lo diré!- decía yuzu con un puchero en la boca – Ichi-ni eres un tonto-

- Estudiare para ya no serlo- dijo Ichigo mientras salía del comedor, para comenzar su rutina y dar comienzo a su nuevo día, sin imaginarse que ese día no seguiría sus planes.

El salón de clases ya estaba completamente lleno cuando Ichigo llego justo a tiempo para la campana, - Buenos Días Kurosaki – kun- saludaban las muchachas que emanaban emoción al verlo.

Bu…buenos días kurosaki – kun – escuchó

Hola Inoue – saludo sin decir nada mas y se alejo a su escritorio, no tenía que ser tan obvio que esos dos estaban saliendo

Ichigooooo!- escucho a keigo corriendo hacia él como una chica loca de amor, - hola keigo – respondió Iichigo propinándole un buen golpe, - Chad ¿Qué haces? – dijo mientras Chad trataba de ajustarse la camisa que al parecer estaba quedándole pequeña – fue la lavadora – decia Chad – la encogió-

¿Por qué no le dice a Ishida que te la arregle?, es bueno en esas mariconadas-

Te oí Kurosaki, - dijo Ishida apareciéndose detrás de él como si fuera un fantasma – no son mariconadas, es un arte algo que tu ni siquiera llegarías a comprenderlo en tu vida.

Bueno como sea, arte, mariconada ¿puedes arreglárselo?-

Claro que puedo kurosaki, pero la pregunta es si quiero hacerlo?-

Entonces no eres capaz?-

Es como preguntarle a una mariposa si es capaz de eclosionar – decía Ishida enfadándose mas y mas.

Entonces dices que estas apunto de salir del closet?- decía Ichigo tratando de contener un chiste malo pero gracioso, para él.

Como sea Kurosaki, algún día tendrás que pedirme un favor y ya veremos quien ríe al final-

Ohhh! Vamos Ishida solo es una broma, arregla esa camisa a Chad, el pobre esta avergonzado!- grito Ichigo atrayendo todas las miradas de la clase hacia Chad

Gracias Ichigo – murmuro Chad sonrojándose

Opss, lo siento, com…- la disculpa de Ichigo quedo en el aire, el profesor de turno había llegado seguido de una pequeña niña de cabellera negra y un flequillo que ha Ichigo le parecia muy familiar.

Atención clase!- anunció el profesor – hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, acaba de transferirse, ella misma se presentara adelante.-

Buenos días, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, gusto en conocerlos – hizo una reverencia y volvió la mirada a keigo que babeaba levantando la mano.

Bueno eso es todo, Kuchiki – san puedes tomar el asiento a lado de Grimmjow- san – dijo el profesor ignorando a keigo

Rukia se dirigió lentamente a su escritorio asignado, pero no pudo evitar la mirada fija de un chico de pelo naranja y ojos miel , no tardo mucho en reconocerlo era, Ichigo Kurosaki , su futuro ex - prometido.

Ichigo, no pocía creer que su prometida, estuviera en la misma escuela, ni mucho menos en la misma clase que él, ¿A qué había venido Rukia?.

Hola a todos: D este ha sido el primer fic que he escrito en toda mi vida, siempre pensé que mi primer fic seria muy corto pero este prácticamente se esta escribiendo solito , solo espero que les haya gustado, y criticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos, y elogios los acepto gustosa, pero sean amables conmigo O_O


	2. arrogancia y destino

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestado, pero conquistare a l mundo para que los personajes sean míos**

**Antes de nada, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus rewies, estoy feliz de que leshaya gustado este fic , es el primero que escribo y aun estoy un poco nerviosa, también muchas gracias a los que corrigieron las faltas, me fueron de gran ayuda bueno sin mas que decir, espero que les guste el capitulo dos.**

Capitulo 2 :

**Arrogancia y Destino**

Durante toda la siguiente hora, Ichigo no lograba concentrarse en los logaritmos y ángulo que el profesor dibujaba en el pizarrón, y todo lo que hacía era pensar en la repentina llegada de Rukia Kuchiki, de vez en cuando echaba una miradilla a la morena como tratando de leer su mente o algo en su expresión que le hiciera comprender la situación, sin embargo no lo logro. Rukia se mostraba inexpresiva sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, Ichigo estaba al borde del estrés con cada mirada estudiaba todos los cambios físicos que su prometida había tenido durante los años que no la había visto, sus ojos estaban mas azules que nunca, comenzaba a preguntarse si seguían cambiando de tono cada vez que se enfadaba, el flequillo indomable seguía intacto en su pequeña frente, no eran cambios significativos pero si desconcertantes para el pelinaranja, estaba muy guapa.

Eso es todo por hoy! – dijo el profesor terminando la clase de matemáticas, Ichigo no podía esperar ni un segundo mas para preguntarle a Rukia el por que de su llegada a la escuela publica Karakura , se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a Rukia con paso decisivo pero en dos segundos Rukia estaba rodeada por chicos y chicas de su salón haciendo mil preguntas y todas no tenían nada que ver con lo que Ichigo quería preguntar en verdad: ¿por qué, si nos casamos en dos años?.

Kuchiki – san ¿En que escuela estudiabas - decía una

¿Estabas en algún club? – preguntaba otro

¿Tienes novio? – gritaba Keigo

¿Qué música te gusta?-

Ohhh! Tienes una piel tan blanca ¿cual es tu secreto? –

¿Tienes novio? – otra vez Keigo

¿Cuántos años tienes? –

¿Te agrada la costura? – escucho de inoue

¿Tienes novio? – keigo, no se rendía, por su parte Rukia solo sonreía nerviosa por tantas preguntas, y en especial por la de Keigo ¿tenía novio?, estaba reconociendo a su prometido, pero dentro de un mes sería su ex prometido, entonces cual debería ser la respuesta, - "_si! Mi novio es ese de pelo naraja, pero dentro de una mes estaremos libres, yeahhh!" _– no, no era la respuesta apropiada, así que lo mejor seria evitar esa pregunta, aunque sería muy difícil con ese chico que lo gritaba cada vez mas fuerte.

E…estudiaba en el Instituto Privado Serenety – respondió tengo 16 años y estaba en el club de...Arte – era mentira el club de arte la había rechazado, pero podía cumplir sus sueños en esa escuela publica, seguro sus dibujos de Chappy serian obras de arte, para ellos Ehhhh… podrían guiarme a la cafetería – pidió sonriendo y rogando para que Ichigo captara la indirecta, pero no lo hizo, él estaba ahí parado frente a ella, inmóvil, ¿acaso no la reconocía, o se estaba atreviendo a ignorarla? Si era así, ella también lo ignoraría.

Ahh! Yo lo haré, yo lo haré!- gritaba Keigo, tratando de llamar la atención, pero Grimmjow fue mas veloz,y en menos de un segundo Grimmjow salía de la clase junto a Rukia y media docena de chicas a su alrededor que también se habían ofrecido.

Rukia –chan!, Rukia -chan!- gritaba Keigo a lado de Ichigo "¿Rukia – chan?" pensó Ichigo, Keigo se estaba sobrepasando.

¿Es muy bonita verdad? – escucho de Inoue que estaba ahora frente a él

Supongo – murmuró no tenía nada mas que decir, no debía admitir que Rukia era bonita frente a la chica con la que estaba saliendo – Chad, Mizuiro, Ishida, quieren comer algo, yo invito! – Chad y Mizuiro se acercaron a él como si fuera un imán, en cambio Ishida se mantenía rígido en su pupitre, aun ofendido por lo que el pelinaranja había dicho esa mañana – Vamos! Ishida, tómalo como una disculpa – y como los otros dos Ishida en una fracción de segundo ya estaba a lado de Ichigo rumbo a la cafetería si insistes tanto kurosaki, no tendré mas que aceptar

Hey! Ichigo! ¿Por qué no me invitas a mi también - gritaba Keigo saliendo del salón tras ellos.

La cafetería como siempre estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, todo alborotados y renegados por no lograr alcanzar sus alimentos preferidos, pero Ichigo no tenia tales inconvenientes, con tan solo ver a Chad todos los alumnos se abrían para dejar pasar al grandulón. Mientras Chad compraba algunos dulces y hamburguesas, el pelinaranja buscaba con la mirada a Rukia que seguro estaba con el tonto de Grimmjow, por lo tanto también estaba con Ulquiorra, el play boy de Instituto seguro Rukia estaria enamorada en tres segundos, aunque eso debería importarle mas bien muy poco, él es el prometido de Rukia, no importaba si Rukia estaba enamorada de Grimmjow o Ulquiorrao de keigo, ella sería su futura esposa, no había peligro en dejar que se divirtiera un poco, al fin y al cabo el estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y así con sentimientos arrogantes Ichigo encontró a ulquiorra a lado de su prometida sonriendo como galán de telenovela, por su parte Grimmjow estaba solo ¿tomando la mano de Rukia?.

El pelinaranja observaba incrédulo la escena incapaz de moverse para golpear a esos dos, que prácticamente estaban mancillando su honor, y se preguntaba o atormentaba con preguntas como de : ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con Rukia, cuanto había cambiado en todos estos años?, ¿no sabía que su prometido estaba en la misma escuela, que la estaba observando siéndole infiel, y estaba por golpear a Grimmjow y ulquiorra sin tener una buena excusa para librarse luego del interrogatorio de los "porqués" y del inminente castigo?, Ichigo comenzó a caminar mecánicamente empujando todo a su paso, incluido Keigo, cada paso que daba, hacía endurecer su puño que lentamente se levantaba para dar un golpe mortal, pero su furia quedo truncada cuando escuchó:

Ulquiorra – sempai, no diga tonterías - ¿ Por qué Rukia llamaba a Ulquiorra Sempai?

Vamos Rukia – san, Chappy es amigo mió,¿verdad Grimmjow? – decía Ulquirra

Definitivamente, tendrás una vida muy larga - murmuraba Grimmjow observado la pequeña mano de la ojiazúl

Creo que no me escucha, pero puedo asegurarte, que el actor que hace a chappy es mi amigo – sonreía, brillándole los ojos verdes, que traían hipnotizados a medio instituto.

Me gustaría conocerlo – comento la ojiazúl emocionada

Te casaras muy pronto Rukia-san murmuró Grimmjow, inmediatamente Rukia se quedo helada, ella no se casaría, pero ¿ comó sabía que se casaría muy pronto?

De…de que hablas Grimmjow-kun

La línea del amor – murmuraba el peliceleste, es igual a la mía, estas destinada a…- él peliceleste no pudo seguir, Ulquirra pego un grito.

Ahhh! Es igual a Grimmjow, que coincidencia – Decía en voz muy alta Ruki-san, ¿te gustaría unirte al club de teatro?.

Ahhh, bueno…- no, no quería unirse al club de teatro, ya estaba en uno en su otra escuela

Tienes mucho talento – dijo el peliceleste soltando su pequeña mano

¿cómo lo sabes? –

El presidente del club siempre sabe quien tiene talento para la actuación – decía Ulquirra

¿Quién es el presidente? –

Grimmjow – dijo Ulquirra

Nos gustaría que te unieras, Rukia-san – dijo el peliceleste mirándola fijamente a la cara.

Yo… lo pensare – Rukia estaba aturdida, Grimmjow la miraba directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera leer su mente, pero no lo permitiría, esquivo la mirada dirigiéndola sin querer a los ojos miel de cierto pelinaraja que estaba a un par de metro de ellos.

¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Ichigo, con tono enfadado

Si – respondió la morena

**Y eso fue el capitulo dos, espero que les haya gustado, creo que será algo así como un cuadrado amoroso, espero que no les moleste, y bueno criticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos, y elogios los acepto gustosa, pero sean amables conmigo _ .**


	3. el adecuado y la actriz

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestado, pero conquistare a l mundo para que los personajes sean míos, definitivamente lo hare.**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Adecuado y La Actriz **

La cafetería entera se quedo paralizada al ver salir de ella, al pelinaranja junto a la nueva alumna, Ichigo tenia fama de insensible a las mujeres, las chicas mas lindas del Instituto estaban tras él, una clara muestra era Inoue Oírme, pero en ese el pelinaranja poco le importaba la reputación que le precedía, estaba mas interesado en la explicación que le daría su prometida, así que haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de sus compañeros, al rostro de odio de keigo y las expresiones asesinas de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

La azotea estaba desierta para suerte de ambos, pero Rukia no podía pensar en ninguna frase para comenzar la explicación de la situación, en cambio Ichigo no le difícil, por que inmediatamente como llegaron la miro de frente a la cara y dejo salir de su boca: ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia Kuchiki? – La ojiazúl no podía creer que fuera tan directo y sonara tan enojado.

Prácticamente, salvándome la vida – Respondió Rukia con un leve tono violeta en los ojos

¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja mas confundido aún.

Ya suponía que no te explicaron nada, esto es algo incomodo para mí – dijo mirando a su alrededor

No te preocupes es también incomodo para mi, esto no estaba en los planes – decía Ichigo mientras Rukia asentía con la cabeza calmadamente.

Te lo explicare – dio un suspiro – mis padres han decidido que conozca….un poco a….ti – apunto la cabeza del pelinaranja

¿Hablas de…. Conocernos? – pregunto Ichigo comenzando a entender

Asi es, antes de que el compromiso se rompa – pronuncio Rukia con un tono frio que a Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

¿ro…romper el compromiso?, no puede ser – tartamudeo el chico

Supongo que estarás de acuerdo, no pueden casarse dos personas que no…se quieren, esta unión es completamente política – Decía Rukia paseándose de aquí para allá como tratando de explicar algo que ya todo saben.

Entonces…¿con quién te casaras? – dijo Ichigo de repente, Rukia se paralizo al momento, y por un momento pensó que no había escuchado lo que escucho, pero la mirada del Kurosaki estaba firme y sería el hablaba en serio.

No… no pienso casarme con nadie, esto es… absurdo ¿Qué tratas de decir? –

Lo que trato de decirte, es que yo no pienso romper el compromiso – la expresión de Ichigo mostraba exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, el no permitiría que le tomaran el pelo, había crecido sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía y una esposa estaba entre ellas, no era amor simplemente no permitiría que nadie se burlara de su orgullo.

¿quieres casarte… conmigo? – pregunto Rukia sonrojada e incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

Tenemos dos años antes de romper el compromiso, puedo demostrarte que soy el mas adecuado para ti – pronuncio sin tapujos

Un mes –

¿Qué?

Solo tenemos un mes, para romper el compromiso –

¿Solo un mes? – interrogo el pelinaranja mirando a su alrededor, como buscando una reloj que le dijera cuanto tiempo mas tenía.

Un mes para resolver este asunto – Asintió la ojiazul, dando media vuelta para volver a la cafetería – yo… en verdad te odio – y desapareció por la puerta que daba con el pasillo

¿Ehhh….? ¿por… qué? – y así Ichigo se quedo solo en la azotea pensando que hacer para que rukia no rompiera el compromiso, y quitar a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra del camino eran una de las primeras cosas que resolvería

Las clases transcurrieron con naturalidad, aunque no con mucha, el rumor casi verdadero sobre relación amorosa entre Ichigo y la nueva alumna estaba perturbando la explicación del profesor. Ni Rukia, ni Ichigo habían desmentido aquello o mejor dicho no los dejaron cuando llegaron al salón uno después del otro, y casi enseguida estuvieron rodeados de sus compañeros, preguntando si era verdad aquel rumor, no los dejaron incluso cuando el profesor llego para iniciar la clase y poner algún orden, pero no lo logro fue entonces que el pelinaranja perdió la paciencia : -"DE LA PRIMARIA!, DESDE LA PRIMARIA!" - explico gritando como desquiciado escondiendo la verdad, y ahuyentando a sus compañeros.

Ichigo, ¿desde primaria? – susurro Keigo

Cállate – también susurro el pelinaranja –

¿Quién es? – escucho otro susurro de una voz sonora detrás suyo, era Chad

Amiga, de mis Hermanas -

Dijiste que la conoces desde la primaria! – susurro Ishida que se sentaba delante de él

¿Pero que diablos te importa eso a ti? – dijo el Kurosaki perdiendo la paciencia.

Shhhhhhh! – reprendieron los tres al mismo tiempo al pelinaranja, que mostraba la cara mas aterradora que jamás había mostrado. Sin embargo a pocos metros de él Rukia lo miraba intrigada por lo sucedido en la azotea, tenía la cabeza revuelta pensando que quería decir Kurosaki con "soy el mas adecuado para ti", ¿acaso sentía pena por ella, pensaba que la pobre Kuchiki Rukia se quedaría sola para siempre?, estaba totalmente equivocado, ella no necesitaba a nadie para ser….

Kuchiki-san – la voz de Grimmjow la saco de sus pensamientos - kuchiki-san-

Ohh! Perdón, ¿que ocurre? – susurro para que el profesor no pudiera escucharlos

Kuchiki-san, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? –

¿sobre qué?- estaba muy distraida pero al ver el rostro de Grimmjow lo recordó rápidamente – ahh sobre el club de teatro – Grimmjow sonrió esperando una respuesta – bueno lo estoy decidiendo –

En verdad tienes talento –- la elogio el peliceleste mirándola a la cara – sería un placer guardar tu secreto - bajo aun mas el tono de su voz

¿Cuál secreto? – La ojiazúl no entendía

El de la escuela primaria, recuerdas que yo SI era compañero tuyo –

¿de que hablas? – el rostro de Rukia comenzaba a adoptar la confesión de la mentira que el pelinaranja había inventado

no… no te recuerdo – trato de zafarse

Pero si a Ulquiorra-san ¿verdad? –

Esta bien, me uniré al club de teatro – soltó después de un profundo suspiro, ese era el pero día de toda su vida, la chantajeaban, su futuro ex-prometido no quería romper el compromiso, este era un buen día la saltar por un balcon.

"la vida sería fácil si fuera como un video juego, acumulando puntos, enfrentándose a monstruos y teniendo bien clara cual es la meta, pero hasta en un vídeo juego existen inconvenientes como el de rescatar a la dulce princesa, pero llevarse la sorpresa que la princesa se comía dulces y no era tan dulce como figuraban o la bella princesa de grandes atributos que resultaba ser siempre irritante, o el bufón del reino de aspecto tenebroso y siempre salía en defensa del imponente y malvado rey, semejantes inconvenientes hacían al videojuego una experiencia sin igual". Ichigo comparaba los personajes de sus videojuegos con los personajes que estaban a su alrededor, pero como en todos los videojuegos estaba claro lo que debía conseguir, a Rukia.

Kurosaki- kun….kurosaki- kun – la voz de inoue parecía tan lejana para Ichigo que no se dio cuenta que estaba frente a él

Ohh! Perdón Inoue ¿que quieres? – dijo Ichigo aun distraído

Ohhh bueno… esto… ¿ya te vas a casa? - dijo Inoue subiéndole los colores ala cara

Ahhh, bueno estaba por…- Ichigo cayo en la cuenta al ver como los ojos de Inoue se agrandaba de emoción, el pelinaranja lo había olvidado, esa tarde tenía una cita con Inoue.

**Y eso fue el capitulo tras espero que les haya gustado y bueno me divirtió mucho escribirlo, sobre todo la parte de los cuchicheos, estuve muy ocupada y por eso no pude subirlo, por no decir que también estoy desconectada al Internet, bueno criticas constructivas destructivas,preguntas,elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	4. Chapter 4

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestado, pero conquistare a l mundo para que los personajes sean míos, definitivamente lo hare.**

Capitulo 4

**La Enana y el Novio loco **

Inoue Oírme era la chica mas bonita de la clase, desde un principio se convirtió en el objetivo del los chicos del instituto, pero Ichigo simplemente estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios problemas que no se dio cuenta que la pelinaranja estaba profundamente enamorada de él, sin embargo cuando ella se le declaro, no se negó.

Bueno… veras… sobre lo de esta tarde…tengo un asunto familiar que debo arreglar… lo siento…- decía kurosaki mientras que buscaba con la mirada en la clase a rukia, estaba claro que no podía esconder cual era su asunto familiar.

Ahh…esta..bien- dijo la comprensiva inoue, estaba confiada que era verdad, ni por un segundo se le cruzo por la mente que su novio secreto le estaba mintiendo.

Lo siento inoue, será otro día – dijo dejando plantada a la pelinaranja que ya se mostraba triste. En cambio Ichigo tan pronto como salio del salón busco a Rukia, que ya había salido del salón acompañada por Grimmjow, después de 20 minutos buscando en los salones y el patio los encontró en el salón que usaban los del club de teatro, al entrar y ver a rukia y a Grimmjow no pudo contener la furia: Rukia y Grimmjow estaba abrazados frente a media docena de estudiantes que los observaban sonrojados y tan absortos que nadie se dio cuenta que un pelinaranja había invadido el salon, fue entonces que los sonrojados rostros de alumnos aspirantes a actores se convirtió en rostros de pánico, Ichigo estaba tan furioso que separo a la ojiazúl de Grimmjow y le propino un fuerte golpe a éste.

¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo?- grito el pelinaranja mientras que sostenía al peliceleste por el cuello de la camisa.

¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí? Imbecíl!- grito Grimmjow furioso

¿no vas a contestar?, ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana!- gritaba Ichigo totalmente fuera de control

¿Qué haces aquí kurosaki? – dijo por fin Rukia tratando de comprender la situación

CALLATE ENANA ESTO ES ENTRE HOMBRES!- Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el idiota de ichigo la estaba llamando enana, estaba insultando a Rukia Kuchiki, era imperdonable y recordando las clases de defensa personal de cuando era una niña tomo el rígido brazo del pelinaranja y con gran impulso lo tumbo al suelo, ya bastante tenía con estar comprometida a él, no permitiría que hirieran su orgullo.

¿ESTAS LOCA? – grito el pelinaranja desde el piso

EL LOCO ERES TÚ, IMBECIL NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ENANA ¿ENTENDISTE? – gritaba también la ojiazúl furiosa y olvidando que estaba frente a sus nuevo compañeros de actuación

¿Por qué? ACASO NO ERES UNA ENANA, ENANA? – Ichigo ya estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola desde su altura

Te lo estas buscando IMBECÍL – Rukia estaba preparada para darle un golpe que jamás olvidaría, pero no estaba preparada para lo que paso después, el pelinaranja tomo el pequeño brazo de la ojiazúl y salió del salón, sin decir nada ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

suéltame descerebrado! – exigía la Ojiazúl retorciéndose para liberarse del fuerte agarre del pelinaranja

¿Qué crees que hacías con ese tarado? -

Suéltame, suéltame! –

¿piensas casarte con él?- pregunto entre gritos el furioso pelinaranja

¿Qué? – Rukia estaba confundida, ¿a que venía eso ahora? Era la pregunta mas tonta que había escuchado, de pronto Ichigo se detuvo frente al salón de biología y cuando pensó en liberarse de la mano que la retenía, Ichigo la metió dentro del salón.

ERES UN IMBECIL!- gritaba Rukia tratando de soltarse del Kurosaki

Te dije que yo soy el mas adecuado! –

Claro tonto!, el mas adecuado para dar golpes sin motivo aparente! –

¿te casaras con Grimmjow?-

¿Qué?, No claro que no, retrasado! – la Ojiazúl no entendía por que el tonto Kurosaki preguntaba semejantes estupideces.

Entonces…¿Por qué rayos estaban abrazados? – Ichigo, tenía claro que su futuro estaba a lado de Rukia, jamás pensó de otra manera, pero ver a Rukia y a Grimmjow abrazados despertó su mente a otro nivel, y una única preguntaba rondaba su mente "¿Por qué, SI su prometido soy YO?"

¿abrazados? - ¿Ichigo estaba celoso?, no , eso era imposible -

Yo soy tu prometido, no él, no debes… - decía él pelinaranja mientras sostenia cada vez mas fuerte la pequeña mano de Rukia – no debes abrazar a cualquiera excepto a mí –

Suéltame!, me duele, suéltame – suplicaba Rukia forcejeando el agarre, en verdad le dolía – no voy a casarme con Grimmjow!, ni mucho menos contigo!, suéltame! –

¿Entonces porque diablos abrazabas a ese estupido?- él pelinaranja no hacia caso a los pedidos de la Ojiazul de que la soltara.

SUELTAME! – grito Rukia a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero Ichigo no hizo caso, sino hizo todo lo contrario, se acerco a ella al punto que ambos pudieron sentir sus alientos chocando suavemente en la piel del otro y dijo:

No, no lo haré – y tan rápido como dura un respiro, deslizo su brazo libre por la pequeña cintura y se apretó al pequeño cuerpo de la morena, tan lento y suave como pudo, soltó la mano de la ojiazúl y la deslizó por la espalda de ella, respirando sin respirar, podía sentir el aroma frutal del suave cabello azabache de su prometida, sin siquiera darse cuenta que ella estaba tratando deshacerse del abrazo.

¿Qué haces?, suéltame! – decía mientras se retorcía entre los brazos del pelinaranja – he dicho que me sueltes! – jadeo la sonrojada morena que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a darse por vencida, pero antes que eso ocurriese Ichigo aflojo poco a poco sus brazos hasta que la dejo libre, y el silencio mas incomodo penetro el ambiente. ¿Qué decir en momentos como este?, ¿quedarse callados y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado o gritar mil reclamos, y dejar en claro que no significo nada?, ¿Cómo podía no significar nada todo lo que habían sentido? , ¿Cómo mirarse ahora, como siquiera respirar frente al otro, cuando no tenían en claro lo que estaban comenzando a sentir?.

Es…es…estaba…actuando con Grimmjow – dijo la rukia frotándose el brazo que hasta hace un momento estaba sostenida por la del pelinaranja

¿A…actuando? – Ichigo estaba recuperando la compostura ¿actuando que…, por que actuabas…crees que soy estupido? –

Me…me uní al club de teatro, y estaba haciendo una audición –

Ahhh!...¿por que al club de teatro? – él pelinaranja estaba comenzando a sentir alivio cuando, algo se le ocurrió – ¿acaso tendrás que estar actuando ASÍ siempre con ese estupido? –

No – respondió la ojiazúl aun tratando de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejilla – solo hasta que rompamos, después de eso, yo volveré a mi antiguo Instituto y no volveremos a vernos – ufff por fin las mejillas le dejaban de arder, en cambio Ichigo tenía las mejillas mar coloradas que antes.

¿regresaras a… tu escuela? – Ichigo estaba indignado Rukia solo había venido para romper con él.

Si, no pienso estar mucho tiempo aquí – dio un largo suspiro ya te lo dije, solo será un mes –

¿Pretendes que terminemos en un mes? - pregunto el pelinaranja

Hummp ¿crees que esto en verdad es una relación amorosa? – sonrió burlonamente – recuerda que esto es solo un compromiso que nuestro padres arreglaron, nosotros no intervenimos en la decisión, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde –

Claro – dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a la ojiazúl – tu solo estas aquí para arreglarlo, para intervenir en la decisión para darme el visto bueno, ¿ Y YO QUE? ¿CREES QUE SOY TAN TONTO COMO PARA DEJAR QUE TU MANEJES MI VIDA POR UN MES! HE DICHO QUE SOY EL ADECUADO, ASI QUE TENDRAS QUE CASARTE CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO! salio del salón, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba más que furioso, respirando agitadamente y golpeando las paredes o todo lo que estuviera a su alcance abandono la escuela.

**Siento la demora pero la verdad estaba un poco ocupada, ya saben el trabajo, las tareas, los amigos, las novelas, el anime, ya saben la tortura de siempre bueno me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, en especial la parte de los celos locos de Ichigo, bien criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	5. el mentiroso mas grande del Instituto

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestado, pero conquistare a l mundo para que los personajes sean míos, definitivamente lo hare.**

Capitulo 5 

**El mentiroso mas grande del Instituto**

La mañana siguiente rondaba el rumor que Ichigo Kurosaki y Grimmjow estaba en una disputa teatral, por los pasillos solo se oían - _¿acaso Kurosaki – kun quiere ser actor?, ¿acaso esta loco, Grimmjow-__ san es todo un profesional?, los miembros del club de teatro dijeron que __Grimmjow – san estaba probando a una nueva integrante y de pronto Kurosaki – san lo golpeó por el papel que interpreta, ¿pero lo que no entiendo es porque la nueva integrante golpeo a kurosaki?, - Ehhhh? ¿lo golpearon quién, quien?-_

Nadie supo la verdadera razón de la pelea entre Grimmjow y Ichigo, esto fue por que Grimmjow invento la mas celebre mentira que alguien podría inventar, Rukia estaba mas que agradecida, sobre todo por guardar su nombre de los cotilleos en los pasillos y como toda una Kuchiki agradeció de la manera mas solemne aunque esto no impresiono al peliceleste sino que utilizo esta oportunidad para que Rukia estuviera de una vez por todas en su club.

Su primer día en el instituto no fue muy agradable para rukia, había experimentado emociones demasiado intensas para ella, ni la fría fachada Kuchiki que siempre llevaba le había ayudado a sobrellevarlo, y sentía que estaba como un año en esa escuela, en esa escuela el sol se hacia mas y mas oscuro y frio, incluso el aire que entraba en sus pulmones estaba lleno de agonía, mejor dicho estar cerca de Ichigo era agonía pura.

En cambio Ichigo sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez que veía a rukia, y todos los planes que tenía, todos fueron desechándose uno a uno, los planes de ser un caballero para la señorita engreída, ya no tenían sentido, ahora no tendría piedad, Rukia estaría en sus manos y a sus pies, le haría pagar el golpe que ella le había propinado, le enseñaría que él podía conseguir lo que quisiera, incluso a ella.

Ehh… eto…Kurosaki – kun , kurosaki – kun? – inoue estaba frente a él mirándolo curiosa

Ohhh…¿que quieres inoue? – dijo naturalmente el pelinaranja observándola

Bueno… esto… supongo que Grimmjow te provoco verdad? –

Ahhh eso, bueno los rumores no son muy reales – respondió el pelinaranja es verdad que lo golpee, pero no fue por un estupido papel de teatro, no quiero hablar del tema – dijo levantándose del pupitre tratando de evitar explicaciones para la pelinaranja.

Ohh…kurosaki – kun –

Si? –

…hoy…hoy volverás…hoy puedes…hoy… - la pelinaranja estaba muy nerviosa y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para…-

Si, hoy si, inoue , espérame en la salida – la cito el ojimiel tratando de evitar mas conversación con ella, además no quería retrasar mas tiempo el asunto con Inoue, esto se terminaba hoy.

Las clases fueron mas tranquilas, incluso el rumor de kurosaki actor comenzaba a perder gracia, Grimmjow sin embargo estaba cada vez mas entusiasmado con Rukia, durante todas las clases trataba de intercambiar pequeños trozos de papeles con mensajes muy extraño que rukia trataba de comprender

"si algo esta descompuesto, lo reparas pero si algo esta roto lo deshechas"

Grimmjow

"¿Qué tratas de decir?"

Kuchiki

"el golpe mas certero no es el que acaba con el enemigo, sino

El que mas a lastimado al oponente"

Grimmjow

"¿te encuentras bien?"

Kuchiki

"¿Cuál es el arma con la que se puede esclavizar a un hombre?"

Grimmjow

"supongo que una bomba atada a su cuerpo"

¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Kuchiki

"¿Cuál es el sueño de un conejo?"

Grimmjow

"Volar"

Kuchiki

"¿de que hablas?"

Grimmjow

"¿Eso mismo me pregunto yo, de que diablos estas hablando?"

Kuchiki

"¿Volar? buena respuesta"

Grimmjow

"No logro entender de donde sacas estos conceptos tan raros, y no tengo tiempo para tratar de entenderlos, presta atención a la clase por favor"

Kuchiki

"estoy escribiendo un guión para tu debút en el instituto Karakura señorita Kuchiki"

Grimmjow

¿QUÉ? – El grito de la morena fue tan fuerte que la clase entera se volvió hacia ella, incluso el ojimiel que la había estado observando estaba intrigado

Kuchiki – san ¿Qué esta haciendo?, estamos en clase – la reprendió el maestro

Lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder – dijo dando una reverencia avergonzada hasta la medula.

"lo siento, pero es cierto no grites por favor estoy muy emocionado y concentrado "

Grimmjow

La respuesta de Rukia fue leer el mensaje y arrugarlo en una pequeñísima bola de papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo.

"supongo que serás la heroína y yo el héroe ¿Qué te parece?"

Grimmjow

La morena hizo lo mismo que con el anterior.

"dejavu"

Grimmjow

Estaba claro que Grimmjow hablaba muy enserio, incluso tenía la mitad del guión escrito cuando finalizo la clase.

¿no estarás hablando enserio verdad? pregunto la ojiazúl cuando el peliceleste le mostró el cuaderno donde lo había escrito.

Básicamente este no es un guión mió acabo de adaptarlo pero los personajes principales mantienen su esencia –explicaba mientras Rukia lo leía

¿y por que piensas que yo aceptare interpretarlo? – lo miro Rukia con mirada asesina

Por qué, no quiero que nadie sepa que la nueva alumna tiene un amorío con Kurosaki y que ayer tuvieron una pelea – Rukia por poco hecha un grito al cielo

¿Cuál amorío? – trató de aparentar extrañeza

Ayer… pude convencer a todos que pelee con kurosaki por un papel, puedo hacer lo mismo ahora – Grimmjow no bromeaba tenía un talento innato para mentir.

¿Dónde pretendes presentarlo? –

Aquí, por supuesto, en esta escuela publica –

¿Qué? – la morena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las obras teatrales de su antigua escuela siempre se presentaba en grandes teatros de la ciudad, incluso hubo una vez que lo presentaron en Nueva York.

Kuchiki, esta es una escuela normal y corriente, no podemos darnos el lujo de presentarnos en otro lugar que no sea este – dio un largo suspiro mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro – además te ayudara a conocer mas a nuestro compañeros –

No es necesario , no me quedare mucho tiempo –

Entonces ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

Un…- Rukia no pudo responder apropiadamente Ichigo kurosaki estaba parado frente a ellos.

Las clases ya habían terminado, cuando Ichigo termino de planear todo para que Rukia fuera su prometida por los dos siguientes años, básicamente era hacer que ella se enamorara de él, no pensaba que fuera tan difícil tal vez solo un poco mas de esfuerzo pero no sería difícil, bueno eso creyó hasta que vio a su prometida y al presidente del club de teatro conversando muy íntimamente, espasmo de rabia comenzaban a manifestarse en su malhumorado rostro, pero inmediatamente como pudo esquivo a keigo que venia muy animado y se instalo frente a los dos actores.

¿Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo la morena

Para nada – soltó el pelinaranja con la mirada fija en Grimmjow la verdad solo vine para saludarlos –

Hola, kurosaki – dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de malos amigos

Hola…tarado – contesto kurosaki, intentando ser amenazador

Mira quien habla – respondió el peliceleste aumentando su tono amenazador, la ojiazúl trato como pudo guardar la compostura, y adivinando lo que se venia se levanto de repente

Presidente, creo que es hora de organizar su obra –

Ohhh! Kuchiki –san siempre tan responsable, tienes razón – dijo incorporándose de la silla y ambos abandonaron el salón

Heyy! Ichigo ¿que fue eso? – pregunto keigo que había escuchado la conversación entre el pelinaranja y Grimmjow - ¿acaso es verdad que quieres ser actor? –

Cállate keigo, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –

Hey Ichigo ¿a donde vas? – grito keigo viéndolo cruzar la puerta, era obvio donde se dirigía el pelinaranja, antes de su cita con inoue, debía advertirle algo a su prometida. Cuando llego al club de teatro, el salón estaba vacío, ni Grimmjow, ni Rukia estaba ahí ¿A dónde diablos fueron?-

**Espero que les haya gusta, a mi me encantaron los mensajes de Grimmjow me recordaron cuando estaba en el cole, solíam tener conversaciones completas con una amiga mía, a propósito un un abrazo para mi gran amiga Ange, y otro a Uds que siempre dejan un rewies todos ellos enserio que me motivan gracias y ahora como siempre pido criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	6. amigos y amigos

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**Antes debería agradecer a todo los que dejan sus reviews y ponen tan bonitos comentarios acerca de la historia muy pronto estaré sacando otra historia y por supuesto que será Ichiruki XDDDDDDD**

Capitulo 6

**AMIGOS Y AMIGOS **

El peliceleste no dejaba de parlotear durante todo el camino, y la morena no dejaba de escucharlo tratando así de alejar todos los pensamientos de Ichigo que rondaban su cabeza, las palabras del pelinaranja, sus acciones, su misma presencia se estaba convirtiendo en un virus que amenazaba con tomar control de ella, pero Rukia no lo permitiría, con gran esfuerzo consiguió escuchar la explicación del guión de Grimmjow. Era un guión algo complicado el personaje principal tenia problemas psicológicos, y al igual que ella estaba a puertas de una boda arreglada, seria difícil interpretarla, ¿no seria mejor si la heroína estuviera enamorada de su prometido? Quiso decírselo a Grimmjow pero no pudo, frente a ellos estaban un grupo de estudiantes con el uniforme de su antiguo Instituto.

Renji, Matsumoto, toshiro, hinamori ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pronuncio suavemente al ver a sus amigos

Kuchiki!- gritaron la dos chicas – te extrañamos mucho!- corrieron hacia ella abrazándola

¿kuchiki –san? – dijo Grimmjow tratando de llamar la atención

Uyyy ¿Rukia ya conseguiste novio?, vamos a ver…no esta mal – examino Rangiku al peliceleste que comenzaba a asustarse – ¿bebes sake?-

¿novio, como que novio? – gruño Renji acercándose peligrosamente – Ohhh ya veo ¿ai que cambiaste de Instituto por este bicho raro?

Espera, ¿Quién es este? - exclamó Grimmjow en dirección al pelirrojo - ¿sabias que es de mala educación llamar "bicho raro" a otros?-

Pero que otro nombre puede tener alguien con el pelo tan llamativo como el tuyo? – sonreía peligrosamente

Hey ya cálmense, ustedes dos- decía Rukia mientras que Rangiku se carcajeaba sonoramente

Mira quien habla, tú con todos esos dibujitos afeminados por toda la cara – contestaba Grimmjow haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Rukia

¿afeminado?...grrgrrr… mira celestito…-

YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- al instante todo el mundo dejo de hablar, Toushiro los había callado, tenia las cejas muy unidas estaba claro que estaba furioso – TONTOS ESTAN HACIENDO UN ESCANDALO EN UNA ESCUELA AJENA ¡!-

Tú eres el único que esta gritando - dijo Hinamori

Umpf se comportaban como tontos y si algún profesor nos descubre? –

Demasiado tarde – murmuro Grimmjow viendo al profesor de matematica caminando hacia ellos - ya esta aquí –

Oh no huyamos de aquí!- y en una fracción de segundos los 6 se esfumaron del Instituto Karakura, y así entre gruñidos, ceños fruncidos y sonoras carcajadas desaparecieron del Instituto para dirigirse a la heladería mas alejada del instituto Karakura. Media hora después entre risas escandalosas, gruñidos y miradas furiosas por algunos clientes molestos por el ruidoso y peculiar grupo de estudiantes, Rukia por fin pudo respirar y sacarse por un momento de la cabeza el rostro del cabezota de su prometido.

¿una obra de teatro? – pregunto Hinamori después que Grimmjow en un intento de ignorar al Renji explicaba algunos detalles de la obra.

Si, cada año todos los clubes están obligados a realizar actividades, y el club de teatro hará una…obra – explico el peliceleste

Oh! Jamás pensé que los Instituto públicos tuvieran tanto trabajo – comentó toushiro

Ahora ven, estoy muy ocupada estudiando, no vine aquí ( al instituto) a conseguir novio- dejo en claro Rukia mirando a sus amigos en especial a Renji

Ok, Kuchiki siempre tan responsable, pero podrías ponerte en marcha en ese asunto no crees - dijo Rangiko que ya se acababa el cuarto helado de Banana

Vine a estudiar- reitero la morena

La obra es muy importante - recalcaba el peliceleste – el objetivo principal es de reclutar mas estudiantes que hasta ahora no pudieron decidirse por ningún club y por otra parte para …- Grimmjow no pudo seguir, le había parecido ver una cabellera pelinaranja en la puerta del establecimiento.

¿para…que, lucir tu ridícula cabellera? – gruño Renji

Mira quien habla caperucita Roja – respondió el peliceleste

¿Ustedes dos pueden callarse?! – reprendió Toushiro enfadado

¿Qué?!- grito Renji con una venita palpitante en la frente

He dicho que te calles…PUM! – gruño el peliplateado propinándole un duro golpe en la ya colorada cara de Renji

Ja! deberías hacerle caso al pequeño, Rojito – Grimmjow se reía de Renji, pero no por mucho, toushiro también le había dado otro golpe.

Yo soy el Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes del Instituto S.D.A, no te hagas el listillo ¿oíste? –

Cálmate Toushiro- san –decía Hinamori

Ohhh! El Presidente se enojo, esto se esta pondrá bueno – murmuro Rangiko a Rukia

Ohh no esto es malo, vienen por nosotros – dijo la ojiazul viendo que unos mesero de muy mala cara se dirigían a ellos, eso solo podía significar una cosa era la señal de retirada, en menos de un segundo Rukia empujo a sus amigos a la puerta para salir de ahí antes de que algo muy vergonzoso pasara.

Supongo que… ¿estas bien? – pregunto Renji a Rukia mientras que Hinamori y Rangiko Trataba de evitar que el pequeño Presidente lanzara dardos envenenados por lo ojos al peliceleste.

Si, estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte – respondió la morena - solo será por poco tiempo…creo… hasta hacerles comprender a mis padres que están en error -

¿y… ya hablaste con…él? –

Mmm si – asintió con la cabeza – fue extraño volverlo a ver, supongo que también el entenderá este error –

¿Qué "también entenderá", que tratas de decir?- quiso saber el pelirrojo

Él también opina como mis padres, que deberíamos aceptar esta…este acuerdo –

¿El quiere casarse contigo? –

Shuuu!-silencio la morena para que esa información no se filtrara a los oídos del peliceleste que estaba siendo torturado por Toushiro – el no dijo eso, solo que esta de acuerdo-

Creí que él rompería el trato antes que tú – susurró el pelirrojo

Yo también pero… es mas complicado, ayer golpeo a Grimmjow durante un ensayo en el club – contó la morena murmurando casi inaudiblemente

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que golpeo al celestito? Rayos!-

Pues si lo golpeo y luego me reclamo sobre mi actuación, es tan extraño, me confunde, él dijo que yo jugaba con su vida –

¿jugar con su vida? – analizaba Renji – ¿quiere casarse contigo para que juegues con su vida, crees que….-

¿Qué? –

Que sea algo así como uno de esos locos masoquistas, que les encanta…-

Cállate!... él no es así –

Lo esta defendiendo –

Si, No, bueno no es así, no se a lo que se refiere, yo solo quiero…ser feliz- dijo la morena suspirando

¿y lo serás cuando estés libre?

Si –

Heyy!que hacen cuchicheando, vayamos al cine – escucharon a Rangiko moviendo el brazo para llamar su atención. El resto de la tarde el grupo se la paso en el cine, pero no pudieron siquiera observar la película los tres jóvenes de cabelleras llamativas eran tan ruidosos que los sacaron de la sala a todos sin siquiera poder objetar, pero el desastroso paseo no acabo, Rangiko tuvo otra idea tal vez la mejor para ese momento tendrían que buscar un lugar para relajarse en donde no serian molestados o echados a causa de los tres jóvenes ruidosos y lo encontraron en menos de lo que canta un gallo : el karaoke. Después de dos horas cantando, gritando y peleando por el micrófono los seis amigos estaban mas que cansado, Renji, Grimmjow e incluso toushiro apenas podían hablar, era el resultado de su mortal batalla de canto, no habían ganado ninguno de los tres pero la alegría de tenerlos callados era incomparable.

Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa – dijo Rukia recordando algo que debía hacer

¿tan pronto? – se quejo Rangiko

Kuchiki –san tiene razón, mañana tenemos un examen – dijo Hinamori

Ohh lo había olvidado –

Gracias por venir a verme, fue muy divertido- agradeció Rukia a sus amigos

Lo hicimos por que te extrañamos Kuchiki – dijo Rangiko abrazándola entre sollozos.

Vamos matsumoto tienes muchas solicitudes que revisar mañana – dijo el pequeño presidente

Presidente hágalo usted! – Despedirse de sus amigos fue un tanto extraño quería seguir viéndolos, pero debía prepararse para salir esa noche. Renji la acompaño a casa, como siempre lo hacia cuando eran compañeros de Instituto, Grimmjow que se había ofrecido fue acaparado por Ranjuko , hinamori y Toushiro al parecer estaban muy interesados en la adaptación de la obra.

**la busqueda de la pareja por toda la escuela estuvo acompañada de** gritos furiosos llamando a la morena, pero no los encontró por ningún lado, Ichigo comenzaba a pensar que el peliceleste estaba secuestrando a su prometida por algún sitio oscuro y la estaba obligando a…., sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras seguía con la búsqueda por todo el patio del instituto, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

Kurosaki-kun?- era inoue que estaba preocupada por la actitud del muchacho

Oh! Inoue que haces aquí? – pregunto el pelinaranja buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde pudieran esconderse dos personas.

Ahh, bueno supongo que esto…debía esperarte en la heladería?

¿qué?- Ichigo estaba tan concentrado en Rukia que incluso había olvidado la cita que tenía con inoue – ahh bueno si supongo que si, es buena idea te veo allá – dio media vuelta para seguir buscando.

No, no es buena idea la nueva alumna kuchiki – san y Grimmjow – kun entraron a la misma heladería que yo y bueno… pensé que no seria discreto si…- Quedo en seco el pelinaranja al escuchar los nombres de su prometida y del peliceleste juntos, él se había pasado mas de media hora buscándolos como un tonto mientras ellos se tomaban un helado y conversaban y se sonreían y…

Grimmjow y kuchiki? – pregunto para asegurarse

Mmm, si ellos estaba con un grupo de estudiantes del instituto S.D.A –

Es el instituto de ella, - murmuro para si mismo, tratando de mantener la calma

Estaban muy animados, entonces pensé que seria un problema si Grimmjow- kun nos viera –

Si, ellos tenían un ensayo, pero se fueron a pasar una tarde divertida - sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en marcha.

Kurosaki-kun! – gritaba inoue detrás de él, pero él no entendía solo pensaba en Rukia y su grupito de amigos estupidos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba por hacer, solo sabía que la morena estaba provocándolo y eso no lo iba a permitir.

KUROSAKI – KUUN! – se detuvo al escuchar su nombre,

¿QUE? – grito efusivo el pelinaranja, estaba exaltado y no quería escuchar mas a la portadora de su mas terrible noticia de su ya fastidiada tarde.

Yo…- murmuro Orihime asustada por la reacción del ichigo, hasta ahora la pelinaranja conocía muy bien las reacciones de kurosaki pero nunca lo había visto así, irritado, furioso, casi desesperado, no comprendía que es lo que había hecho para poner a su novio de esa manera.

Ah…- Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que Inoue trataba de decirle y se disculpo ella no tenía la culpa de su rabia, la culpable era su prometida, y entonces cayo en la cuenta debía terminar con Inoue hoy mismo así se concentraría solo en Rukia sin sentir remordimiento alguno por cualquier situación incomoda que pudiera ocurrir – perdón… Inoue … creo que tenemos que hablar sobre…sobre lo nuestro –

Ahh si – contesto sorprendida la pelinaranja por el cambio de tono de su novio

Creo que… ambos no estamos preparados para esto – dijo Ichigo

¿preparados? - `pregunto la pelinaranja rodando los ojos inocentemente, en cuento una imágenes nada inocentes comenzaron a llegar a su mente supuso que su novio se referia a "eso" y con el rostro hecho un tomate dijo – bueno…no es que lo este esperando-

Si,… bueno creo que "esto" debería acabar no crees?, antes de que salgamos lastimados – se refería mas a inoue que a él mismo.

Yo… jamás lastimaría a kurosaki – kun – pronuncio tímidamente la pelinaranja mientras su cabeza era bombardeada por S y M. supongo que estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Bien siempre creí que seria mas difícil, ohhh pero podemos seguir siendo amigos – dijo a el pelinaranja, mientras que inoue lo miraba sorprendida

¿amigos? - interrogo confundida

Claro, como hasta ahora – sonrió Ichigo

Ohhh si claro – murmuro la muchacha con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Así con la cabeza despejada y con la conciencia tranquila Ichigo pudo pensar mejor su situación, era mejor no presionar mucho a Rukia estaba claro que ella no era común, no como su ex novia o sus compañeras de clase, ella era su futura esposa, tendría que usar mejores estrategias para enamorarla, y una de ellas no incluía un escándalo en una heladería en ese mismo momento, sin embargo se dirigió a la heladería, tenia que saber como, y con quien estaba.

**Siento la demora pero la verdad estaba un poco ocupada, ya saben el trabajo, las tareas, los amigos, las novelas, el anime, ya saben la tortura de siempre bueno me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, y puedo decir que para este capitulo solo escuche mucha música en ingles algo así como SLIP OUT, RED HOT, FRANZ FERDINAN , me relajo mucho, bien criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	7. la libreria y el secreto

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

Capitulo 7

**LA LIBRERÍA Y EL SECRETO **

Al llegar a la heladería se dirigió con gran disimulo a una mesa alejada donde nadie pudiera verlo y la vio, vio a su morena con un grupo de estudiantes de diferente uniforme, y sin querer frunció mas el ceño al reconocer a uno de ellos, lo conoció cuando eran niños, el siempre estaba a lado de rukia como su enorme y tonta cabeza de piña – Renji – gruño entre dientes. El grupo era muy escandaloso los comensales se quejaban con los camareros, y el no podía elegir ningún helado que pudiese endulzar su amargado rostro, de un momento a otro el grupo se puso aun mas ruidoso al parecer a Renji no le agradaba mucho Grimmjow por lo menos en eso el cabeza de piña e Ichigo estaban de acuerdo, pero de pronto el niño que estaba con ellos golpeo al pelirrojo en la cara para luego golpear también al peliceleste, ese niño comenzaba a agradarle, pero esa escena solo había encantado al pelinaranja ya que unos meseros enojados se dirigía a echarlos del establecimiento, rukia rápidamente se llevo a sus amigos fuera del alcance de los furiosos camareros.

Inmediatamente después Ichigo salio para seguirlos, los siguió a una distancia prudente, el niño aun estaba molesto con Grimmjow y trataba de golpearlo la dos chicas que iban con ellos lo detenían y trataban de calmarlo, mientras que Renji y Rukia hablaban muy íntimamente eso hacia hervir la sangre al pelinaranja, continuo siguiéndolos, los siguió al cine y después de ser echados de ahí, los siguió al karaoke en una sala contigua trato de saber que hacía su prometida, trato de observarla por un rendija en la puerta pero solo vio a la escandalosa rubia que los acompañaba, la espera fue larga pero después de dos horas todos salieron exhaustos, para luego despedirse, entonces solo siguió a Renji y a Rukia que volvía juntos, una vez mas un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de él, como si algo de su interior lo empujara a tomar a su morena y darle una buena golpiza al cabeza de piña.

Poco a poco el crepúsculo teñía de oscuridad a la pequeña karakura, Ichigo estaba en el portal de la mansión kuchiki hasta donde había seguido a Rukia y Renji, se sentía nervioso Renji aun no salía de la mansión se preguntaba que podía estar haciendo el pelirrojo, ¿era acaso el tatuado la causa para que la morena no quisiera casarse con él? Era imposible el era un amigo de la infancia, pero recordaba cuando eran niños Renji y la morena siempre estaban juntos era por eso que el siempre peleaba con el pelirrojo. ¿y si Rukia estaba enamorada de renji, y si, en esos momentos estaban ahí dentro de esa mansión innecesariamente descomunal planeando como deshacerse de él?, Ichigo estaba perdiendo el juicio cada segundo que pasaba crecía el impulso de saltar el muro de la casa y así poder reclamar lo que era suyo, ellos no tenían futuro era imposible que se enamoraran, él no lo permitiría.

Pero no fue necesario saltar ningún muro, ya que un segundo mas tarde la gran puerta se abría y de ella no salio el pelirrojo como esperaba Ichigo sino un niño pequeño bastante extraño, llevaba un gorro que le cubría la cabeza, tenia los pantalones holgados, una chaqueta muy pasada de moda y una bufanda que le cubria parte del rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, pero sin querer cruzo la mirada con el pelinaranja y se quedo mirándolo como si no creyera que lo estaba viendo ahí parado frente a él, Ichigo por su parte pensó queel niño tenia algo muy familiar en especial los ojos algo asi como violeta o azul, trato de recordar a alguien que tuviera esos mismos ojos pero la única que vino a su mente era su novia, y ella no tenia ningún hermano entonces…

Rukia – susurro mientras daba caminaba hacia ella

¿Qué haces aquí ichigo? – se escucho la voz de la morena de ese muchacho

¿Por qué estas vestida así? – pregunto el muchacho ignorando la pregunta de ella ¿ a donde vas así? –

No te importa kurosaki, vete a casa – dijo la morena mientras cruzaba la calle

Hey ¿A dónde vas? – la siguió el pelinaranja

No te importa – dijo la morena un tanto nerviosa

Crees que voy a dejarte ir así como así – con sorprendente rapidez el pelinaranja estaba frente a ella y cubría cualquier escapatoria.

Voy… a una librería- dijo la morena sonrojándose al máximo

Mentirosa – era imposible que él creyera semejante tontería

Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, pero es la verdad –

Y por que vas así –

…-

¿ a donde vas? – volvió a preguntar sin perder la calma

Hoy…hoy…sale a la venta un libro que quiero comprar – respondió la chica muy sonrojada

Estas vestida así, solo para comprar un libro – no tenia sentido la forma en la que actuaba rukia, si quería comprar un libro, por que no solo iba con una ropa normal y corriente

Ahhh es para despistar a los pervertidos – respondió rápidamente

¿pervertidos? – el pelinaranja analizo la respuesta, era lógico que ella quisiera protegerse de los malhechores que rondaban por ahí, ¿pero que sucedería si ella fuese atacada por algún pervertido que le gustan los hombres?, algo en las venas de ichigo comenzaba a palpitar era un sentimiento intranquilo un deseo perturbarte, el deseo de guardar a la morena que estaba frente a él mirándolo con esos enormes y atractivos ojos, guardarla en algún lugar cerca de él, lejos del mundo y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia sus brazos se elevaron para deslizarse por los hombros de la ojiazul y acercarse poco a poco y terminar abrazándola como si fuera el lugar donde debía estar, cerca de rukia.

¿kurosaki? – murmuro la morena que estaba muy sorprendida del repentino acercamiento del ojimiel

Ichigo… llámame ichigo- susurro cerca de su oido.

Suéltame – dijo mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda al sentir el aliento de ichigo

Rukia, ¿quieres salir conmigo? – volvió a susurrar mas cerca del blanco cuello de la morena y reforzó la fuerza de sus brazos.

No – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y en un intento de separase del pelinaranja se agarro a él

Tomare eso como un Si – dijo el kurosaki liberándola y mirándola de lleno a la cara solo te acompañare a donde vayas – mas que una petición esa frase sonaba más a una orden y su significado iba más allá de todos los significados.

….solo voy a la tienda de libros - pronuncio la morena sonrojada por la repentina declaración no tienes que acompañarme pero Ichigo siguió mirándola como si ignorara cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

Supongo….que me ayudaras a llevarlos ¿verdad? - murmuro la morena tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho, pero él no contesto y todo lo que hizo fue parase a su lado para encaminarse a la tienda de libros. No se dijeron nada en todo el camino, incluso cuando entraron a la enorme tienda no dijeron ni una palabra, la ojiazul caminaba de un pasillo a otro tratando de encontrar algo que distrajera la atención del pelinaranja, pero todo lo que logro fue una furiosa mirada.

¿Dónde esta el maldito libro que quieres comprar? – gruño enojado ya que daba mas de media hora recorriendo los pasillos

Cállate! ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? - murmuro la ojiazul, al parecer la actitud tan serena que ichigo había mostrado hace poco ya había desaparecido dejando al cabezota de su novio

¿Dónde esta ese libro? – pregunto mas furioso

Espérame en los cajeros, esto es un tanto…privado –

¿privado? – ichigo imagino muchas cosas, pero la mas sensata era que la pequeña estaba buscando algún libro sobre actuación o ejercicios para bajar de peso, eso fue lo que pensó él ya que habían pasado por la sección de farándula y salud como diez veces, y silenciosamente se dio vuelta para dirigirse a los cajeros.

No tardes!- dijo y se alejo. Rukia no podía creer que el pesado de kurosaki la dejara para buscar el libro que quería e inmediatamente como perdió de vista al ojimiel se fue en busca de su preciado secreto.

Forrado en reluciente plástico, estaba frente a ella, la historia de amor mas secreta que jamás se haya contado, era lo que decía la cubierta de "love Secrety" , Rukia lo tomo de inmediato, luego levanto otro que tenia una portada aun mas atrevida que la anterior, "love celeb", también lo tomo es seguida, en menos de diez minutos tenia una docena de libros encima y se dirigía a los cajeros a pagar por ellos.

No tardaste nada – escucho detrás de ella, era Ighigo que también tenia un libro en las manos muéstrame que compraste la morena no contesto y solo negó con la cabeza no permitiría que nadie viera el tipo de libros que estaba comprando

Aquí tiene ¿señor…? Gracias por su compra – dijo el cajero mientras le entregaba las bolsas con los libros dentro, Rukia en cuanto tuvo las bolsas en sus manos salio a todo galope de la tienda

heyy espera! – grito el pelinaranja mientras pagaba el libro que llevaba. Salio corriendo de la tienda tratando de alcanzar a la morena pero no fue necesario correr mucho ella estaba a unos metros de la tienda aparentemente cansada por el peso de los libros

vaya, debiste decirme que esperarías por mi - dijo el ojimiel mientras se acercaba a ella

mi intención era escapar no esperarte Imbecíl –

¡cuanta agresión! No deberías tratar así a tu novio -

Tu no…solo ayúdame con esto – rukia estaba demasiado cansada como para iniciar un pelea sobre su compromiso, si eso continuaba terminaría por revivir las sensaciones que le habían recorrido el cuerpo cuando el pelinaranja la abrazaba.

¿En serio tenias que vestirte así para comprar tantos libros? –

No preguntes. No es algo que te importe –

No entiendo, que tenias que comprar para ocultar tu rostro de los demás –

¡Ya te dije que es por los pervertidos! - gruño la morena perdiendo la paciencia

Vale, vale, no es para tanto –

Entonces deja de hacer preguntas – dijo rukia tratando de zanjar el tema, pero Ichigo no estaba satisfecho, no era solo por los pervertidos que Rukia se vestía así, además que ella le había dicho que solo iba a comprar un libro pero al final apareció con mas de una docena ¿tanto le gustaba leer? , entonces cuidadosamente abrió una de las bolsas y tomo el primer libro que logro tomar y rápidamente lo escondió en el bolso del colegio.

Gracias…por tu ayuda – agradeció la morena al llegar a la entrada de la mansión kuchiki.

Si… bueno eres mi novia – dijo el pelinaranja, la morena estaba a punto de objetar pero no pudo, el calido aliento de la boca de Ichigo estaba muy cerca y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió que se posaban sobre su mejilla cerca muy cerca de sus ojos, haciéndolos cerrar instintivamente y sentir con mas propiedad los labios de su prometido, tal vez solo tal vez Ichigo si fuera el adecuado para ella, fue lo que pensó en ese instante.

**Otro capitulo, esta vez un Ichigo mas celoso y mas tierno, otra vez para este capitulo la música fue mi inspiración, los Osts de Beck y Bleach, aunque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para este fic, por favor espérenlo bien criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	8. la verdadera razón

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**ADVERTENCIA: aclarando que este fic no será del todo …lemón pero este capitulo cuenta con una pequeña porción de este genero, pero no me malentiendan, no es entre los protagonistas, creo yo , que es demasiado pronto para ellos.**

Capitulo 8

**LA VERDADERA RAZÓN **

**Cuando Ichigo llego a casa la cena ya estaba hecha y lista para ser servida, sus pequeñas hermanas estaba animadas por algún programa de la televisión, por supuesto su padre estaba mas que emocionado, tanto que no dejaba de dar vueltas y brincos por toda la sala, para cuando Ichigo pregunto el porque de tanto griterío las dos hermanas y el padre respondieron ¡UNA FIESTA, UNA FIESTA, VAMOS A UNA FIESTA! – **

¿fiesta, de que fiesta hablan? – interrogo el pelinarannja

La familia kuchiki, nos ha invitado a una fiesta de sociedad asi veras a tu prometida? – casi grito Isshin Kurosaki - Oh! Mamá tu hijo va a casarse muy pronto! – eso si lo grito

Papá! No seas tan escandaloso – dijo karin que hacia piruetas con un balón de fútbol, claramente emocionada – Ichi-ni solo la vera pero se casaran en dos años –

¿oye hijo no este emocionado de conocer a tu novia? –

Espero que inoue no sufra mucho cuando se entere – se preocupo Yuzu

No te preocupes yuzu, inoue tiene un montón de pretendientes que no la dejaran siquiera llorar –

Si pero…-

Ichi –ni seguro se enamorara de Kuchiki Rukia –

Prepárate hijo, para quedarte cautivado, la pequeña rukia es preciosa!-

Cállate! La veo todos los días!- explotó el ojimiel desesperado por el escandalo que hacía su familia

¿Ehhhhh? Ese es mi hijo a ver si así adelantamos la boda!-

Cállate de una vez, Rukia va al mismo instituto que yo! –

¿ehh? Eso quiere decir que esta enamorada de ti? – pregunto el viejo kurosaki

Ella no quieres casarse conmigo, ¿acaso no estabas enterado que ella vino a mi escuela para romper el acuerdo? – Ichigo estaba confundido esta esperando que su padre no supiera los planes de los kuchikis

¿para romper el compromiso? – sonó confundido el medico

No entiendo, ¿Qué pretenden invitándonos a una fiesta de sociedad? –

Ichi-ni tiene razón, nosotros jamás fuimos reuniones de la alta, y ¿si no invitaron para romper el compromiso de Ichi-ni delante de todos? – planteó karin dejando su balón a un lado

Es imposible – pronunció su padre - el compromiso nunca fue anunciado – hijo ¿rukia dijo algo mas? –

Solo que teníamos un mes para romper el compromiso – explicó el pelinaranja

¿un mes?, tengo hacer una llamada – dijo esto y el jefe de familia kurosaki salio de la sala dejando a sus hijos preocupados. Ichigo tenia la vista puesta en la puerta por donde había desaparecido su progenitor, una fiesta para romper oficialmente su compromiso, pero si aun no se había hecho publico, entonces un fiesta para presentar al novio adecuado par la ojiazul ¿Quién seria: renji, Grimmjow u otro niñato rico, debilucho y mimado?, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba volviéndose loco, no importaba si hace una hora había abrazado y casi besado a rukia, no podía sentirse ni un solo momento seguro, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Ichigo – la voz de su padre le hizo salir de auto-tortura – Quiero hablar contigo – dijo seriamente, Ichigo rápidamente entro al estudio de su padre.

¿Qué…que sucede? – pregunto nervioso

Nada, solo que ya me entere de lo que byakuya hizo – dio un largo suspiro y dijo – después de escucharlo puedo entender perfectamente su actitud, yo haría exactamente lo mismo –

¿Qué significa eso? –

Hijo mió, el simplemente esta protegiendo a su hija –

Se que yo no soy el mas c…-

Ichigo, ella no esta enamorada de ti – para el ojimiel, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, él sabia que Rukia no lo quería pero… sus padres pretenden que ella decida si quiere pasar contigo el resto de su vida, es justo que ella sea feliz –

¿y yo que?, esta debería ser una decisión de los dos –

Y lo harán hijo, para eso vino ella –

… -

Ichigo,… Tu madre y yo nos enamoramos profundamente lo mismo ocurrió con Byakuya y hisana, Rukia creció en ese ambiente de amor, es comprensible que quiera tener una vida como la de sus padres – explico su padre pacientemente

Supongo…que… ¿entonces la fiesta no es para romper el compromiso? –

No, solo es una fiesta de la alta –

Será muy aburrido –

Tendrás que ir, si no quieres perderla –

El amor era muy complicado, nos pone de cabeza, nos da dolor de cabeza, fiebre hiperventilación, nauseas, vértigo, frustración, rabia, cosquillas en las manos, pies, estomago, pero no había día que no se hablara de el, el amor, rukia había crecido en un ambiente de amor con sus padres enamorados, era lógico que ella también quisiera casarse enamorada, era lógico que no quisiera un matrimonio arreglado entre dos desconocidos, era lógico que eso estaba contra su estilo de vida.

Los suaves rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana a su habitación, sin poder dormir el ojimiel no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto, que rukia se enamorara de él era su meta, pero como lograrlo, si la morena estaba rodeada de chicos que iba tras ella, Grimmjow y renji eran sus rivales mas fuertes, siempre estaban junto a ella, rukia no era de las que necesitaba ser protegida eso se lo había demostrado, tampoco era una tímida doncella como Inoue, era fuerte, exigente, fría, amable y linda ¿Cómo diablos uno podría creer que había crecido en un ambiente de de cariño?. Sentado en la cama tomo su bolso del colegio y lo abrió para sustraer el libro que rukia había comprado en la librería, el pelinaranja supuso que talvez así conocería mas a la morena y seria mas sencillo convencerla de la boda pero jamás pensó que rukia fuera la clase de chicas que leía esa clase de lectura, con razón había salido a comprar disfrazada, no era por los pervertidos, sino mas bien para que nadie le viera la cara, ella seguro no quería que nadie se enterara del tipo de libros que compraba.

"_El muchacho la besaba con fiereza los labios, marcándolos como suyos, siempre suyos, pronto la chica correspondió con la misma pasión, sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, aun cubierto por la poca ropa que quedaba. Palpando la longitud de la espalda de ella tanto como el colchón le permitía, deleitándose al comprobar lo bien que encajaban sus manos en sus pechos, mientras que ella trataba de profundizar aun mas ese beso sabor fresa, caricias, mordidas y susurros suaves, llenaban de pasión la entrecortada respiración del chico…"_

Las luces de la mansión Kuchikis estaban completamente apagadas excepto una, la de Kuchiki Rukia que estaba enfrascada en los libros que había comprado tan ansiosamente, tenia el rostro hecho un tomate, y casi podía verse el vapor emergiendo de sus pequeñas orejas, "Love secret" era el libros mas … apasionante que había leído, las intrigas de los personajes y la complejidad de la historia era fascinante pero la cereza del helado era precisamente los encuentros secretos de los protagonistas, los susurros, besos y la pasión desenfrenada a la que se entregaban los amantes, era la parte que mas le gustaba a la morena. Los minutos avanzaron sin tener consideración por la lectora y sin darse cuenta la mañana se presentaba ante ella como si la descubriesen en plena travesura, la ojiazul estiro los brazos dirigiendo su mirada al reloj que colgaba de su pared eran las seis de la mañana todavía temprano para ir al instituto pero muy tarde para comenzar a dormir, al verse al espejo dedujo que no fue buena idea estar toda la noche leyendo un libro, las ojeras le demarcaban demasiado los ojos y una sonrisa sutil delataba perfectamente que no se arrepentía de a ver pasado la noche en vela.

El sol matutino era demasiado cruel, sus horribles rayos casi la dejan ciega al entrar por su ventana y lentamente con los brazos colgándoles comenzó a prepararse para el día que le esperaba en el instituto, poco después bajo a desayunar sola como siempre, aun que ese día no desayunaría sola.

¿Mamá? – pronuncio mientras una mujer idéntica a ella se volvía hacia ella.

Buenos días hija – saludo mientras terminaba de poner la mesa – siéntate, deprisa se te hace tarde –

¿Cuándo llegaste? –

Fue a noche, demasiado tarde para despertarte - explico al notar el gesto de reproche que su hija le hacia

Mamá –

¿si? –

¿puedo abrazarte? – la ojiazul tenia lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su madre abrir los brazos para luego cerrarlos en su hija, Rukia había extrañado mucho a su madre, los desayunos juntas, las charlas sobre moda y muchas cosas mas, aunque simplemente la extrañaba por que era su madre y nada mas.

Rukia, vamos se te hace tarde – dijo la mujer dejando dde abrazarla y llevándola al comedor

¿y papá? –

Tenia una reunión muy temprano – le sonrió ella – así que me obligo a que desayunara con él –

¿no desayunaras conmigo?-

Claro que sí, solo tome un par de tazas de café con tu padre –

Debió estar muy apresurado –

Ya sabes como es tu padre, siempre… muy trabajador y orgulloso –

No creo… que el orgullo sea malo –

No, no lo es cuando te proteges pero cuando lastima a otras personas el orgullo se convierte en una carga –

Los Kuchilis debemos tener el honor sobre cualquier cosa – dijo la pequeña morena

Eso es algo que heredaste de tu padre, ¿Kurosaki – kun es igual a ti? – pregunto su madre viéndola mientras de reojo

¿ehh?... el no es…tiene…no creo que tenga el orgullo en sus prioridades –

Algo mas que contrasta entre ustedes – comento Hisana, para rukia ese algo no era suficiente, Ichigo era violento, tonto, grosero completamente insoportable para ella pero también era amble, ella misma lo había comprobado la noche ante… repentinamente recordó la sensación y lo que había pensado mientras el pelinaranja la besaba en la mejilla, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se matizaron de un bello color rosa, Ichigo kurosaki era exactamente contrario a ella

En un mes estaremos libres… es algo inevitable – murmuro la pequeña morena mientras ponía un trozo de pan en su boca

¿libres? Así es como lo llaman – hisana había notado el sonrojo de su hija pero ni dijo nada las cosas debían ocurrir con naturalidad, y ese sonrojo demostraba que algo naturalmente había pasado apresúrate o llegaras tarde a clase –

Mama ¿podrías contarme como se conocieron tu y papá? –

¿otra vez rukia? –

Por favor – rukia quería escuchar por décima vez la bella historia como sus padres se había conocido, enamorado y finalmente casados.

Llegaras tarde –

Cuéntamela resumida –

Solo si me cuentas como están las cosas con kurosaki- kun –

Esta bien –

**Me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, pero por alguna razón solo quiero escribir sobre música , mi grupo favorito Visual: The Gazette, cada vez me conquistan mas y mas, ohh tambien para este capitulo tuve que leer muchos mangas…de un genero muy particular y explicito ¿sabe a lo que me refiero verdad? bien: criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	9. la mensajera y el orgulloso

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**NOTA : este capitulo se basara en el romance de Byakuya e Hisana, talvez muchos después de leerlo digan que mejor era hacerlo en un Ichiruki, y por supuesto que muchos y muchos dirán que diablos hace esta historia en un Ichiruki, pero tengan en cuenta que es algo así como un Flash back. **

Capitulo 9

LA MENSAJERA Y EL ORGULLOSO

Pasaba los días trabajando, y buscando mas empleos con los que pudiera tener el suficiente dinero para pagar la universidad, sin embargo siempre estaba en déficit financiero, no importaba cuanto trabajase, el dinero era cada vez un problema hasta que un día todo cambio. Estaba a puertas de una de las empresas Kuchiki·s con una pila de sobres para entregar pero ninguna secretaria para recibirlos, miraba en todas direcciones para poder hallar a alguien que pudiera solo recibirlas pero nunca apareció. Ya se me hacia tarde para mi clase nocturna de diseño, entonces decidí buscar a las irresponsables secretarias, subí al ascensor y marque tres pisos mas arriba, al llegar el ascensor se abrió y pude ver la razón por la que ninguna secretaria estaba en sus puestos de trabajo, todas estaban reunidas alrededor de una preciosa puerta de roble todas estaban cuchicheando, sonriendo, pegadas a la puerta, pensé que talvez era la televisión haciendo una entrevista a los dueños.

Disculpa, traigo estos…- dije acercándome a una de ellas pero ni siquiera se volteo a verme – solo necesito una firma de recibido…- no ocurrió nada, estire una mano para poder llamar la atención pero un estruendo horrible espanto a las mujeres y todas escaparon en diferentes direcciones. Fue entonces cuando vi emerger de esa oficina a Kuchiki Byakuya un hombre alto, de facciones masculinas y hermosos ojos negros como el largo pelo que llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, miraba en todas las direcciones buscando algo, posiblemente una secretaria pero todas estaban escondidas, por instantes se me ocurrió pedirle que recibiera la correspondencia que traía pero esa idea fue inmediatamente descartada , un hombre de su clase… pero podría comunicarle la irresponsabilidad de todas sus secretarias, pero apenas di un paso cuando él ya estaba mirándome con el seño fruncido y fijamente, me quede helada tenia una mirada fría y arrogante estaba claro que no quería que siquiera le dirigiera la mirada, y antes de que yo me diera cuenta el ya estaba frente a mi Cierra la boca dijo estirándome la mano, no supe donde estaba hasta que vi al patriarca de los kuchikis sentado en un majestuosos pedestal detrás de un igualmente hermoso escritorio, escuche una risa cerca de mi, me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de personas que conocía ya que siempre estaban en las noticias y además por que de vez en cuando les llevaba la correspondencia.

Exacto él es mi… novio – dijo Kuchiki Byakuya

¿novio dices?- dijo un hombre con una pajilla en la boca era Kioraku-san dueño de una compañía que entrenaba a idols y modelos famosísimas es muy… pequeño y femenino ¿seguro que no te gustan las mujeres? le pregunto mientras que me miraba con una ceja levantada

Estoy seguro - respondió el joven byakuya así que les pediría que no se entrometieran en mi vida

No nos malinterpretes Kuchiki-san escuche de otro hombre que también conocía, Ukitake –san dueño de las empresas Ukitakes encargadas de producir tecnología electrodoméstica, su marca era conocida en todo el mundo, yo misma poseía una extractora tu abuelo y nosotros solo queríamos saber la razón por la que rechazaste a todas las candidatas, y al traer aquí a este jovencito es obvio que tienes una razón muy fuerte

Supongo que no te costo nada salir del closet, aun que ¿Cómo lo haces con alguien tan pequeño, también es pequeño su… asunto?

Kioraku, son preguntas inoportunas – exclamó el peliplatedo, y estaba comenzando a maréame, no entendía la razón por la que me miraban y decían que era un chico que además era el novio del heredero Kuchiki

Solo quiero saber… ¿Cómo te llamas chico? - se dirigió a mi mirándome fijamente, esto estaba mal , en primera yo debía aclarar que no era un chico si no una chica, y por ultimo que yo no era el novio de Kuchiki Byakuya, que esto era un error , yo solo había venido a entregar la correspondencia, abrí la boca para explicar todo cuando:

El se llama…Ka…oru…- rayos ese era un nombre de chico, no entendía muy bien lo que este riquillo pretendía pero esto era suficiente

No, me llamo Hisan… no pude terminar una enorme mano me cubría la boca

Kaoru Hisanaro, se llama Kaoru Hisanaro – exclamo en tono no muy convincente

¿Por que no dejas que él chiquillo hable?, supongo que estará emocionado ¿verdad? dijo Kiurako-san

No es muy bueno en estas cosas, además esta en horarios de trabajo replico mientras me sujetaba las manos para que no pudiera mover un solo músculo.

¿Dónde trabajas muchacho? – pregunto Ukitake-san

Conmigo dijo byakuya es mi asistente personal –

Que romántico - dijo el hombre de la pajilla pero a mi me parece que trabaja en correspondencia, ese es su uniforme verdad?

Si… bueno hoy es su ultimo día – volvió a responder por mi

No deberías mezclar el trabajo con el amor-

Se muy bien separarlos , el hace un excelente trabajo –

Y pensar que todo esto paso solo por que te presentamos a tu prometida – dijo por fin el cabeza de la familia kuchiki

…. Nunca solicite una prometida - respondió el heredero

Será por que eres gay-

No. No soy gay, solo tengo un novio –

Jajaja y que crees que significa eso Byakuya, crees que con tu repentina salida del closet estarás libre de todas las responsabilidades, y que ocurre con él acaso piensa que todos lo aceptaremos felices? – exclamo enfadado aunque la sociedad comience a aceptar a los gay, yo no permitiré que el honor de mi familia este manchado el hombre estaba muy enojado tanto que podía ver la venita de la frente palpitando, aun así no conseguí emitir ningún sonido de mi boca, estaba comenzando a sentirme nerviosa

El nombre Kuchikis jamás será deshonrado , te lo aseguro – dijo firmemente el heredero, pero antes de que el patriarca contestara kiurako descubrió la mentira

Por supuesto que su honor jamás se vera manchado – exclamo sonriendo – el heredero Kuchiki no es gay ¿cierto? – decía mientras me quitaba el gorro que siempre usábamos los de correos, inmediatamente mi negra melena cayo sobre mis hombros revelando mi verdadera identidad levante la mirada para poder ver el rostro del heredero, era claro que no sabía de donde había aparecido yo, pero sin duda alguna era su error, él me había traído a esa oficina llena de ricos aristocráticos, para que él pudiera salir del closet, de todo esto lo único bueno era que podía demandarlo por daños sicológicos o chantajearlo para que la genial noticia de que Byakuya Kuchiki es gay no saliera a l mundo… todavía, esa clase de secretos siempre salían a la luz tarde o temprano, aunque era mejor tarde que temprano ¿verdad?.

Explica esto Byakuya – demando el abuelo pero el hombre no decía nada seguía mirándome fijamente, talvez preguntándose por que había confundido a una chica con su novio

Pensé…pensé… que era… supuse que no nos descubrirían- tartamudeo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente sonrosadas, por un momento pensé que era encantador, hasta que dijo: - así es, ella es mi novia, y trate de engañarlos para que me dejaran en paz.

¿novia ahora es una novia?- exclamó Kiurako Kuchiki – san te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?

Kiurako-sama no conté con que usted pudiese descubrir a… lo hice por que aun…deseo que mi unión con Nanao –san no sea publica todavía-

¿Por qué? Nanao es muy linda – dijo Kiurako

Por que mi orgullo no me lo permite, soy un Kuchiki y dejar que decidan mi vida, no puedo aceptarlo después de que dijo eso ninguno pudo replicar ni siquiera el abuelo Kichiki, yo estaba anonadada jamás había visto una persona tan arrogante.

Siendo así Kuchiki – kun, no podemos interferir en tus decisiones pero ¿Quién es ella? – interrogo Ukitake- sama

Ella… ella es mi asistente personal, le pedí que hiciera todo esto, fue mi culpa – dijo el moreno mientras me miraba arrogantemente

¿tienes una relación si o no con tu asistente?- pregunto rotundamente el abuelo

…es…bueno…creo que-

Kuchiki-sama, no deberías presionar tanto al muchacho, es obvio que tienen algo mas que una relación de trabajo, si no ella no hubiese aceptado hacer todo esto- dijo Ukitake-sama

solo es mi asistente – decía Byakuya

pero si es muy linda, preciosa ¿sabes cantar?- me pregunto Kiurako-sama, a lo que negué con la cabeza

¿entonces actuar?, si eres actriz por poco me creo que eras un chico- decía mientras hacia gestos muy extraños

Solo es mi asistente Kiurako-sama- reitero Byakuya estoy seguro que no esta interesada en sus propuestas.

Oh, no hace falta que protejas tanto a tu pequeña asistente-

Suficiente!- exclamo el patriarca y todo el mundo se quedo mudo, bueno yo no había dicho nada desde que había intentado aclarar que yo era una chica tu asistente no esta en discusión, espero que sepas lo que haces, y ahora déjanos solos entonces el moreno y yo salimos, el pasillo estaba aun mas vacío de lo que recordaba, estaba segura que las secretarias estaban escondidas y preguntándose por que yo estaba con el heredero de esa empresa

¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto cuando entramos al ascensor

Me llamo Hisana - me presente haciendo una reverencia traía la correspondencia cuando… ocurrió el mal entendido –

Si hubiese sabido que eras una mujer habría resultado menos cómico de lo que fue – comento mientras miraba el techo del ascensor

Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría, talvez hubiese preguntado a algún abogado como demandarlo – dije molesta era muy grosero que me dijera que me había confundido con una hombre,¿acaso tenia el rostro…?, talvez era mi culpa por que siempre que trabajaba descuidaba mi apariencia, tanto que si no supiera que soy una chica yo misma lo olvidaría.

¿demanda? Supongo que esto puede arreglarse fácilmente- escuche de él - ¿Cuánto quieres?-

Bueno…¿Qué ofrece?- conteste no muy sorprendida, estaba claro que quería sobornarme todo el mundo sabia que la gente rica arreglaba sus problemas con dinero, pero para mi el dinero además de ser una necesidad era algo que debía ganarlo.

¿ lo quiere en efectivo o en algún articulo? –

No, no pretendo obtener dinero gratuitamente – dije mientras el ascensor se detenían y las puertas se abrían pero, pero tambien lo necesito, así para usted no seria difícil…darme un trabajo

¿trabajo?- se detuvo y volteo para mirarme a la cara

Bueno por lo menos uno, en el que pueda ganar mas de lo que obtengo como mensajera-

¿y cuanto es eso? –

Algo así como dos mil dólares – respondí lentamente mientras hacia cuentas para mejorar mi estilo de vida, tal vez así por fin me comprase ese software que tanta falta me hacía

¿dos mil dólares?, ¿familia pequeña? -

No, no tengo familia, pero la universidad es muy cara para mi –

¿universidad, que estudias?- pregunto con un gesto escéptico

Di…diseño -

Ya veo, no es mal trato – dijo de repente volviendo a caminar en dirección al vestíbulo – pero todos lo puestos en mis empresas ya están empleados, aun así tienes el puesto de mi asistente te encargaras de tareas sencillas como lo de mi café –

Ese no es una trabajo – asevere

Es un trabajo, no tengo tiempo suficiente para prepararme el café en las mañanas, además también te encargaras de mi ropa, te ayudara con tu carrera – dijo arrogantemente – preséntate mañana a primera hora en esta dirección – tome el papel que me alcanzaba – me salio mas barato de lo que creía – me miro una vez mas para luego cruzar las puertas de la empresa Kuchiki s. me di vuelta lentamente, cerré los ojos fuertemente, tal vez hoy si era el mejor día de todos. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras entregaba la correspondencia a la recepcionista que me miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

El dinero siempre era un problema para mi, sin embargo nunca tuve mas dificultades que esa, en el momento que solicitaba empleo a Kuchiki Byakuya no pensaba mas que en el dinero, pero no en las consecuencias que me traería trabajar con un hombre tan orgulloso, arrogante y espectacularmente guapo

**Me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, pero es increíble que para escribir este capitulo solo escuchara música japonesa bueno algo así, los Ost de Bleach me inspiraron un montón, aun que yo no me alejo de mi estilo favorito VISUAL, ROCK, y algo de Pop bien criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	10. la mensajera y el orgulloso II

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**Antes de nada Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y la añaden a mis favoritos, muchas gracias.**

Capitulo 10

**LA MENSAJERA Y EL ORGULLOSO II **

En seguida señor –

Hey tu la nueva ¿podrías traerme una copia mas de este informe?-

En un segundo –

Hey ¿Qué paso con mi café?-

En un minuto –

Hey tu Mensajera, te dije que lo quería con 5 de azúcar – esta vez era el jefe

Hisana-chan! ¿podrías ayudarme con estos papeles? –

Hey la copiadora se atoro, arréglala –

Creo que voy a renunciar – susurre a punto de llorar esa maldita oficina estaba llena de ejecutivos inútiles que ni siquiera podían prepararse un simple café, pero el peor era el jefe, el joven heredero del imperio Kuchiki s, no hacía nada mas que hacerme la vida imposible, siempre llamándome :

Mensajera! ¿Ya recogiste mi ropa de la tintorería? –

Si señor – respondí mientras llevaba como 1000 tazas de café en una minúscula bandeja

Supongo que los dejaste en mi apartamento ¿verdad?-

¿su apartamento?- nunca había mencionado nada de eso

Si, bueno en fin tendrás que traérmelo la reunión se adelanto- decía el moreno sin levantar la vista del computador

Si señor – por suerte no lo había llevado a ningún lado, el costoso traje Arman estaba en mi casillero, no tendría que ir a su dichoso apartamento

Mensajera! Lo pensé mejor , cambie de opinión, no será necesario que vayas a recogerlo

Si señor – rayos ¿y ahora como diablos lo llevaba a su apartamento?

Mensajera!-

Hisana Fujiwara señor – trate de corregir, yo tenía un nombre y ese no era ¡mensajera!

Mensajera Fujiwara, termina tu trabajo inmediatamente vendrás conmigo- dijo mientras se incorporaba de su trono y comenzaba a buscar su abrigo

¿a la reunión?- pregunte tontamente

No seas tonta, Mensajera, vendrás para combinar mi atuendo – me miraba fijamente como si mirara a una tonta.

Si señor- asentí con la cabeza tratando de sonar obediente, era difícil trabajar en esa oficina, mas cuando todos estaban pidiéndote copias, tazas de café y algunos tonto caprichos del jefe.

Hace una semana que había comenzado a trabajar en la oficina del diablo y era el infierno, un infierno que tenía buena paga, una que nadie podría rechazar:

_Flash Back_

_¿tres mil quinientos dólares? – pregunte confundida_

_Así es señorita – respondió la amable señora de recursos humanos _

_Creí que solo me darían dos mil dólares – _

_Bueno, usted es una recomendada de Kuchiki-sama –_

_Si, pero… esta bien – no podía rechazar una oferta así, era mas de lo que había pedido y no lo iba a rechazar, pero si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba tal vez hubiera renegociado la paga a algo mas_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Estas Lista Mensajera? –

Si señor – parecía que no salía nada mas de mi boca excepto "si señor"

¿Qué llevas ahí? – pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, Oh dios ¿Qué debería decirle? Que nunca lleve el traje a su apartamento.

Bueno como me dijo que ya no tendría…es decir…cuando me dijo que debería traer su traje de la tintorería yo… - rayos se había detenido para escucharme – ya había previsto que talvez se cambiaria en la oficina así que lo… mande a traer directamente aquí.- termine jadeando por la rapidez de mis palabras

Excelente, ¿pero por que no me lo dijiste?, espera ¿nunca te di la llave de mi apartamento? –

Nunca –

¿Por qué me dijiste que lo habías llevado ahí? –

Pretendía dejarlo en la portería –

¿un armani?-

Si – conteste, sabia que un armani costaba mucho dinero pero… ¿seria despedida en cualquier minuto?

Bueno, sube tengo prisa- dijo dando un largo suspiro y abriendo el coche, con todo cuidado deje el traje en el asiento trasero, luego partimos.

El complejo de departamentos de la gente rica no podía compararse para nada con los apartamentos en donde yo vivía, el edificio estaba rodeado por unos cien metros de campo abierta, el hermoso recibidor era tradicional y moderno al mismo tiempo, grandiosas columnas sostenían el techo pintado con una replica exacta a la que miguel ángel había pintado en la capilla sixtina, mientras que el jefe caminaba rápidamente en dirección a los ascensores yo me quedaba relegada admirando toda la estructura.

Mensajera, la reunión será dentro de una hora – dijo mientras abría la elegante puerta del sexto piso – necesito que organices mi vestuario y pide que mi conductor prepare el coche- decía mientras yo miraba boquiabierta el bello apartamento, era 5 veces mas grande que él mió y con muchas mas cosas que el mió – apresúrate! – escuche mientras inconcientemente me dirigía a ver la vista que tenía esos fabulosos ventanales

Si….si señor –

Mensajera mi habitación esta por ahí – señalo algún lugar cerca de la lujosa sala

Si señor –

Me tomare un baño, y apresúrate – volvió a repetir la orden

Si señor – otra vez "si señor" era todo lo que salía de mi boca, bueno, no tenía derecho a decir nada mas, camine rápidamente hacía su recamara que resulto ser igual de lujosa, fascinada busque el armario que resulto aun mas grandioso que la misma habitación, estaba segura que encontraría ropa carísima, pero nunca imagine que toda la ropa que tenía ahí fueran diseños exclusivos, eso era lo que decían las etiquetas.

Hey ¿podrías no tocar esa ropa?, solo busca zapatos para el Armani que trajiste – me voltee un poco asustada, pero al ver a mi jefe semi desnudo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron como cuerdas de guitarra, estaba claro por que toda la ropa que llevaba le quedaba tan bien, tenía un cuerpo blanquísimo, sus pectorales se marcaban como si fueran de un material duro, sus brazos tan largos…de mármol, Kuchiki Byakuya estaba hecho de mármol.

Con dificultad desvié la mirada lejos de él, y trate de concentrarme en mi trabajo. No fue difícil encontrar la perfecta corbata que combinara con el traje gris y los zapatos negros, la infinidad de relojes rólex me dejo aturdida, escogí uno no muy llamativo, que no le restara importancia a la persona que lo llevaría puesto, luego busque la medias, y fue ahí donde tuve que reconsiderar todo lo que parecía ser mi jefe, por que al abrir la preciosa gaveta donde el heredero Kuchiki guardaba las lujosas medias descubrí mas de seis pares de medias con un peculiar bordado en ellas; una alguita marina con brazos al aire y un sonriente rostro.

Hey! Solo faltan las medias! – escuche desde la habitación

En seguida señor! – grite suprimiendo una carcajada, mientras tomaba una sin ningún bordado, salí del armario apresuradamente, para mi sorpresa mi jefe estaba totalmente vestido excepto por los pies.

Ayúdame con el pelo – me ordeno mientras sus manos formaban una cola de caballo el la cabeza, en seguida me acerque para acatar la orden pero fue inútil Byakuya-sama media mas de un 1.90 y contraria a él yo solo había llegado y los 1.50, un suspiro enfadado salio del hombre, busque desesperada alguna solución, entonces lo encontré: una majestuosa silla cerca del comedor, rápidamente fui por él, la arrastre hacía él y me subí rápidamente. Tome el húmedo cabello, era sedoso y suave ¿Cómo podía ser que este hombre tuviera el pelo mas sedoso que él mió? Me pregunte mientras lo sujetaba en una impecable cola de caballo tan pronto como acabe, unos objetos blancos fueron alzados para que también los pusiera en el cabello los tome y con mucho cuidado lo posicione en los lugares donde acostumbraba verlo: esos objetos solo los usaban la gente que pertenecía a la realeza, y mi jefe además de ser un gran empresario era de la nobleza.

Mensajera… ¿Cuá…nto… mides? – dijo carcajeándose al verme encima de la silla ¿tendré que ordenar un taburete para que realices tu trabajo como es debido? – decía mientras reía mas fuerte pareces de bolsillo JA JA JA – cerré los puños fuertemente evitando con todas las fuerzas del mundo no lanzarme a él para golpearlo ¿debería darte cuerda para que bajes de ahí?

No…señor - respondí con los dientes apretados

Tal vez debería llevarte como un pequeño amuleto - ¿amuleto "pequeño"? mi espalda comenzaba a tensarse, mientras daba un giro para bajar de esa silla pero de repente una mano se alzaba ante mí ofreciéndome ayuda para bajar

Déjame que te ayude, ya hiciste bastante por mi – sin siquiera poder evitarlo acepte su ayuda. Su mano fría como el hielo me sujetaba firmemente al mismo tiempo que descendía de la silla, de un momento a otro su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre, pero podía ver un destello en sus ojos a causa del ataque de risa que había tenido deje una copia de la llave en el comedor esto también será parte de tu trabajo, ya no tienes que volver a la oficina tienes el resto de la tarde libre, puedes irte cuando quieras dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata delante el espejo y luego salía del departamento dejándome completamente sola

Como lo había dicho la gente rica era extraña, no podían hacer nada sin ayuda pero de alguna manera podía hacer que el mundo girara en torno a ellos, exactamente como estaba sucediendo hoy en la oficia. Todo iba de acuerdo a la rutina, miles de copias y tazas de café viajando de un extremo a otro cuando de pronto un estruendo sobresalto a todo el mundo, la puerta principal se abría de par en par y por ahí precisamente entraba un hombre volando de espaldas, un segundo después el hombre aterrizaba sobre una pila de contratos que tanto habían celado la secretarias.

He dicho que No EN PUBLICO! – decía mientras se adentraba a la oficina una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja Isshin Kurosaki ni creas que vas a levantarte sin arrepentirte

Ma…saki, mi ángel no seas tan severa – escuchamos del hombre que increíblemente estaba vivo solo fue un besito

¿se podría saber que sucede aquí?- el jefe había hablado

Oh! Kuchiki-san perdona por esto, pero es que Kurosaki no dejaba de…molestarme – respondió rápidamente la mujer

¿verdad que no es para tanto Byakuya? – el hombre que igual que mi jefe tenia el pelo negro, sin embargo eran demasiado diferentes

Misaki-san entiendo tu reacción pero deberías tomar en cuenta que mi oficina no esta equipada para este tipo de complicaciones –

Ja ja ja eres demasiado gracioso pero vinimos para hablar contigo – el hombre se incorporaba como si nada hubiera pasado y se sacudía el arrugado traje que llevaba puesto – perdona por el desastre – me dijo y se dirigía a la sala de juntas junto con la mujer y mi jefe, no supe absolutamente nada de lo que hablaron pero por los gritos y ruidos de objetos golpeándose unos con otros supuse que no era una platica muy amigable.

Deja de mirar esa puerta Hisana-san, Kurosaki-sama es amigo del jefe, tienen ese tipo de relación-

Pero ella ¿Quién es?-

Es Masaki la novia de Kurosaki –sama, no es del tipo de mujer violenta pero su novio no es muy soportable.

Kuosaki Isshin ¿es el presidente de la compañía Kurisaki s? –

Si, es un buen hombre pero muy irritable, ¿sabias que trabajaba aquí junto con Kuchiki-sama?

Al parecer tienen una amistad muy fuerte – volví a mirar la puerta

Hisana-san –

¿si?-

¿podrías recoger el tiradero que hizo Kurosaki-sama –

Claro

No tarde mucho en poner en orden los contratos, pero la reunión del jefe con sus amigos si que fue larga , al final de la tarde las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando salir a tres sonriente personas Masaki y su novio estaban tomados de la mano y Kuchiki-sama los miraba sonriente… lo había visto carcajearse de mi pero en ese momento su sonrisa era tan…transparente como si la noche que comenzaba a llegar se iluminara, como si su fría mirada que siempre traía se hubiese quedado en algún cajón de su escritorio.

Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas?- escuche de muy lejos, me di cuenta que la pareja Kurosaki estaba parada frente a mi.

Fujiwara Hisana Señorita di una pequeña reverencia, quería causar buena impresión, esa mujer era muy bonita

Hisana-san, perdona por el desorden que hizo mi novio, espero no haber causado muchos problemas –

No señorita –

Llámame Masaki ¿si? – asentí sonriente, mientras que la pareja salía por la puerta principal.

Mensajera – escuche y por es forma de llamarme supuse que era el jefe

Si señor – respondí sobresaltada

A mi oficina – y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar

Si señor – murmure casi temiendo que me fuera a despedir. Pero no fue así.

Mensajera tengo un trabajo para ti –

Si señor –

Hoy… tengo una cita…de negocios y necesito que…obedezcas sin preguntar -

Si señor – respondí como si fuera una maquina

En mi apartamento esta todo lo que necesitas, será una cena para dos y… necesito que sea…muy convincente –

Si señor – dije evitando fuertemente hacer preguntas que sonarían muy mal como ¿una cena en su apartamento y para dos?, por que no solo me decía que estaba enana cita romántica con alguna riquilla sin cerebro, algo dentro mió no …no se sentí nada bien

Hice el pedido de la cena en un restaurante chino, solo tendrás que recogerlo-

Si…señor –

Necesito que desaparezcas para cuando llegue –

Si señor –

Necesito total discreción en este asunto –

Si señor –

…eso es todo –

Si señor –

¿Cómo seria la mujer que llevaría a cenar?, lo mas seguro sería una heredera mimada sin corazón, criada para ser la esposita de otro heredero sin corazón y así los descorazonados dominaría el mundo, se me revolvía el estomago tan solo imaginar a mi jefe con una tonta de voz chillona, abrazándolo, haciendo gestos ridículos, pegada a él.

Para el final de la tarde tenía todo el encargo hecho a excepción de las velas que había encontrados en la bolsa que Byakuya-sama había dejado, la comida estaba resguardada en la cocina, el champagne en la hielera lista para ser servida y me disponía a salir de ese apartamento que muy pronto sería el apartamento del amor, cuando de pronto sin haberlo visto antes, mis ojos se posaron en una esquina escondida de ese salón instintivamente me acerque y tome la pequeña fotografía que mostraba a un pequeño niño moreno y de ojos muy familiares: era Kuchiki Byakuya, el niño mas bonito que jamás había visto estaba acompañado de otro niño de cabello plateado y ojos muy rasgados mucho mas grande que él, pero igual de lindo ¿el jefe alguna vez fue un niño lindo y tierno? Pensaba cuando escuche un crujido tras de mí: maldición el jefe

Kuchiki-sama por favor esto no es gracioso – escuche desde la puerta mientras me escondía tras una silla, eso no serviría y entonces antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta abrí las pequeñas puertas del gigantesco librero y me escondí en sus profunda oscuridad, estaba entrando a boca de lobo.

Komomo-san es una sorpresa que…que prepare para ti -¿komomo? No era ningún nombre para herederas

¿una sorpresa? – chillo emocionada

Bueno…ta-tan –

Oh! Kuchiki-sama ¿Qué es esto?- escuche claramente

Espero que te guste, es comida china –

¿comida china? –

Oí que era de tus favoritas –

¿mis favoritas?, bueno es de mis menos favoritas – ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

¿qué, en serio? –

Bueno era mi favorita hasta hace una semana, pero la moda cambia ahora mi favorita es la italiana –

Oh! Lo siento de veras – "por lo menos pruébala tonta" murmure sin darme cuenta bueno tal vez deberíamos salir a comer fuera dijo mi jefe

Oh bueno,…eso alteraría mi horario –

¿tienes algún compromiso? –

Mis padres van a presentarme a mi futuro esposo, bueno si él no me rechaza – dijo aun más chillona, no podía ni imaginar el rostro de mi jefe.

Ten por seguro que eso no ocurrirá – dijo Byakuya-sama con un tono realmente frió

Gracias Kuchiki-sama –

Bueno debes irte no pretendo demorarte –

¿pero la cena? –

Lo dejaremos para otro día, así cenaremos tu novio , tu y yo –

Ok Adiós – poco después escuche la puerta cerrarse dejando a Byakuya-sama solo con una cena para dos y a mi metida en un librero controlando mis deseos de salir corriendo para golpear a esa niñata ¿acaso no sabía que había rechazado a un hombre maravilloso? Un silencio se apodero del salón, no escuchaba ni un sonido, aun que estaba segura que el corazón de Kuchiki-sama estaba retumbando adolorido, pero…¿Qué podía yo hacer, si estaba escondida? Eso fue lo que pensé hasta:

Mensajera…olvidaste la música – estuve a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando escuche su voz llamándome y ahogue un grito desesperado mensajera lo pensé mejor, cancela la orden ¿debería salir de mi escondite y suplicar perdón? Mensajera…te gusta la comida china? escuche pasos acercándose Mensajera llama a Kurosaki-san, y dile que se equivoco, también envía un mensaje a mi abuelo, dile que una de sus herederas me rechazo por simplemente no estoy a la moda Oh Dios el jefe estaba perdiendo la cordura, estaba claro que él pensaba que estaba solo soy Kuchiki Byakuya y no me lamento por ninguna mujer, me orgullo no me permite, yo no me lo permito! su voz firme me hizo pensar que solo estaba enojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La mañana siguiente Byakuya-sama estaba mas activo que nunca y eso para nosotros era tortura, me hizo ir y volver a su apartamento como diez veces ese día y otras veinte al día siguiente, nunca se entero que yo había pasado una noche en su departamento metida en su librero y rezando para que se fuera a dormir.

Mensajera, necesito que hoy me lleves estos papeles –

Si señor –

También necesito que corrijas estos diseños de marketing – dijo cogiendo un enorme sobre del escritorio

¿marketing señor? – pregunte intrigada yo ni siquiera sabia en que diablos consistía el marketing

Bueno solo necesito que opines, sobre el combinado – decía mientras se incorporaba de la silla y recogía su elegante abrigo

Si señor, ¿a que hora debo llevarlos? –

Ahora mismo vendrás conmigo – rayos! murmure muy bajito, no deseaba estar otra vez en su apartamento mucho menos con el, por que lo único que haría seria recordar su torso desnudo y su pelo azabache y sin mencionar la fatal noche que dormí en un librero.

Kuchiki Byakuya tenía el corazón roto, una bruja malvada lo había tomado en sus manos como si fuera un fino adorno y lo había dejado caer para que se rompiera en el suelo, ¿pero que estaba pensando? Byakuya-sama no tenía corazón las persona de su nivel social no lo tenían, eso explicaba por que no se veía afectado ¿acaso no lo había dicho esa misma noche? Su orgullo no le permitía sufrir por cualquier cosa mucho menos por una mujer.

Mensajera ¿vas a entrar o no? – salí de mi estado de estupor, la puerta del sexto estaba abierta y el jefe me miraba enojado.

Si señor – y traspase la puerta rápidamente, conocía la casa bastante bien así que no fue necesario que esperara indicaciones, me dirigí al salón y comencé a desempacar todos los documentos que revisaría.

Comienza, me daré una ducha - ordeno mientras que yo agradecía no estar mucho tiempo a su lado y descaradamente rogaba para que saliera otra vez con el tórax descubierto, pero eso no ocurrió. no pasaron ni treinta minuto cuando el salón fue invadido por un aroma a limpio y a té verde.

Muéstrame lo que avanzaste – dijo sentándose a mi lado sí, los colores son demasiado fuertes la campaña publicitaria promocionaba relojería en oro pero con motivos ecológicos y mostrar colores tan cargados no reflejaba nada ecológico

Asi es, para ser una campaña ecológica esta muy cargada y la naturaleza no es cargada, si no todo lo contrario es relajante – explique haciendo indicaciones en las notas que ya había dejado en los bocetos

¿Qué sugieres? –

Bueno el verde…-

No, es muy tradicional –

Bueno entonces, como son de oro, sería solo una sutil insinuación a la protección ecológica algo así como una estampado en la correa o …

¿en la correa? –

Si solo algo pequeño pero llamativo –

¿animales o plantas? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Bueno… tal vez seria una serian los dos ambos pertenecen a la naturaleza incluso el hombre –

El hombre la destruye – dijo firmemente acercándose a mis apuntes, comenzaba a sentirme extraña su aroma entraba a mis pulmones y casi podía escuchar a mi corazón saltando y retumbando dentro de mi pecho

Oh… bueno… pero este motivo – indique el boceto - es…para evitar…eso precisamente eso ¿no? – sus ojos negros me miraban tan profundamente que por un momento pensé que estaba escuchando el BUM de mi corazón

Entonces… los colores no seria necesarios –

Ah… claro que si solo que seria un poco…- algo extraño estaba ocurriendo Byakuya-sama estaba demasiado cerca tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento en la cara

…un poco suaves – susurro cerca de mi cara y por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo o de lo que ocurría, y solo trataba de concentrarme en el sabor a té verde que los labios de mi jefe me proporcionaban, a los suaves movimientos que hacían a mi corazón colisionar con mis pulmones, a los electroshock que sentían mis labios, pero esto no estaba bien ¿estaba soñando, tal vez… solo soñaba? No, si estaba pasando y era lo mejor que me había pasado.

**Uff son como diez paginas, increíblemente es el capitulo mas largo y aun no acaba, deseaba acabar la historia de Hisana y Byakuya solo en dos capítulos pero no se me ocurría nada para unirlos pero creo que al final lo hice bien ,para este capitulo solo me inspiró la música de Lama ¿lo conocen? Yo acabo de conocerlo pero me encantaron la canciones en especial: Cupid, one day y Fantasy, este ultimo el ending del anime Ungo es diferente al estilo de música que siempre escucho (mi grupo favorito es The GazettE)pero me encanta la música que tenga sentimientos pero dejando eso de lado deseo agradecer a todas las personas que dejan tan bonitos mensajes de animo, bien ahora criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	11. La mensajera y el orgulloso III

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**Antes de nada Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y la añaden a mis favoritos, muchas gracias.**

CAPITULO 11

L**A MENSAJERA Y EL ORGULLOSO III**

Habían pasado tres horas desde que había estado en el apartamento de mi jefe pero aun sentía cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo y de vez en cuando espasmos de felicidad, pero eso no estaba bien ¿verdad…no esta bien?.

_**Flash back **_

Su…su…aves – dijo cuando mis pulmones colapsaron por la falta de aire, separándome dolorosamente de él, estaba segura que tenía la cara como un jitomate pero no importaba, también estaba segura que mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento pero no importaba, la verdad nada importaba en ese momento, podía morir feliz, pero…si sobrevivía de lo que no estaba segura era si podía volverlo a mirar a la cara correctamente.

Creo… que terminamos por hoy – decía mientras se incorporaba del sofá rápidamente

S… se…sñor – dije balbuceando, torpemente y con las manos temblorosas me erguí del sofá y salí sin siquiera decir una palabra mas

_**Fin flash back**_

¿Estaría despedida? Me preguntaba mientras me derrumbaba en mi cama, mientras me imaginaba siendo despedida también planeaba ideas para evitarlo, como: _"No puede despedirme, lo demandare por acoso"_, así no tendría mas alternativa que tenerme a su lado, oh no, eso no era posible _"No puede despedirme, me suicidare"_, oh no, eso era terrorífico, _"No puede despedirme…estoy embarazada_", Rayos! Eso no sucede con un beso, _"No puede despedirme…no lo haga…no puedo imaginar una vida sin usted llamándome mensajera, mensajera! _" , si esa era la verdad, me había enamorado de Kuchiki Byakuya, me había enamorado de mi jefe.

Pero la mañana siguiente no ocurrió ninguna situación en donde pudiera ser despedida, ni siquiera cuando golpeé su escritorio con una silla haciendo un ruido horrendo, cuando estaba cerca de él y toda la junta de ejecutivos, no, no fui despedida, ese día no seria tan malo, hasta…:

Fujiwara! Necesito…necesito que te encargues…del diseño para los relojes pulseras – la cabeza me daba vueltas, "¿Fujiwara, acaso no era mensajera? y ¿como que diseñar relojes pulsera?. _Oh! Una excusa para ser despedida pensé –_

Señor… diseñar relojes pulseras no es mi especialidad…-

Te equivocas, tu no lo harás, trabajaras con el equipo de diseñadores – dijo señalando a un grupo de muchachos sentados en una mesa de trabajo

Si..señor – "_oh una excusa para despedirme_" volví a pensar, pero durante las dos horas siguientes simplemente me concentre en mi trabajo, la verdad no era tan difícil hacer ese tipo de trabajo, solo se necesitaba mucho pero mucho buen gusto, la mayoría de los profesionales estaban de acuerdo en lo de la naturaleza sutil, y después de todo mi ayuda no fue significativa, me la pasaba trayendo cafés con galletas, y me sobresaltaba cuando mi jefe mi miraba, sus miradas eran frías como si quisiera que muriera en ese instante.

Fujiwara, olvidaste…dejaste…algunos cuadernos en… mi departamento ve y recógelos - ¿olvidar, que habría olvidado?, ¿Por qué Fujiwara otra vez, por que no me decía Mensajera?

Si señor - respondí rápidamente mientras terminaba de recoger los vasos vacíos y las migas de la mesa. Para cuando termine, el estaba en la puerta mirándome como si quisiera matarme, talvez eso era lo que planeaba, si seguro me mataría cuando este en su apartamento, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió inmediatamente después que él se ofreciera a llevarme.

Esto es lo que olvidaste – dijo poco después de entrar en el departamento, tome el montón de papeles que se supone había olvidado, y di vuelta para escapar de ahí pero:

Eso no es todo, necesito hablar contigo – "estoy muerta"

Cla…claro señor – baje la cabeza y lentamente gire para enfrentarlo.

Sobre lo que paso…-

Ahhh! Eso…-

Si eso, la verdad…-

No importa señor fue…fue un error ¿verdad?-

NO! No es eso lo que quiero decir –

Si señor – delante de mi tenía la mas hermosa vista que jamás haya visto, un sonrosado Byakuya, con los ojos mas bellos, me sentía mal tan solo dejar que me mirara de esa manera.

¿tienes novio? –

¿Qué? – me sorprendí con la pregunta, no era lo que me esperaba pero respondí con la mayor sinceridad posible

No –

Genial…- no escuche nada mas, porque lo que pensé que jamás volvería a pasar, estaba pasando, cada beso era gloria y perdición, cada movimiento que sus manos hacían alrededor de mi espalda era cielo e infierno, esto estaba mal, pero se sentía muy bien. No recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió después, recupere la conciencia cuando el teléfono resonó insistentemente, escuche gruñir cerca de mi cuello

Maldita sea! – Maldijo mi jefe incorporándose del sofá donde estábamos sentados, bueno mas que sentados Habla…no tengo tiempo pa…si esta bien,…adiós volteo a mirarme después de colgar supongo que… tendrás hambre dijo mientras ponía una cara muy divertida, que no demostraba su preocupación por mi hambre, estaba preguntándome si podíamos continuar.

La verdad…es que si, pero no me importaría esperar un… - otra vez estaba sobre mi debía tener cuidado, a Byakuya-sama no le gustaba esperar. Pasaron mucho días de esa manera, siempre teniendo cuidado para que el mundo no se enterara, inventando excusas para que lográramos estar a solas, pero nunca sospeche nada de lo que pasaría en adelante.

¿señor? – lo llamé teniendo en la cabeza una sola idea, el volteo a verme entreabriendo mas los ojos, su rostro estaba relajado bueno siempre se ponía así después de atacarme y llevarme al cielo. señor, estoy un tanto confundida respecto a mi nuevo trabajo había sido transferida a una cargo que nunca había escuchado "asistente en necesidades básicas y vestuario", entendía claramente lo de "vestuarios" pero lo de "asistente en necesidades básicas" sonaba completamente estupido.

Hisana, no cuestiones mis dediciones – me inmute al oírlo decir mi nombre, pero reaccione mas rápido

Señor ¿eso qui…- otra vez, otra vez podía ver las nubes, las estrellas y las flores, supongo que esa era la única manera de mantenerme callada, besándome.

Byakuya, dilo, byakuya – esta bien podía decirlo pero cuando el no me estuviera viendo con esos ojos oscuros, podía decirlo cuando su aroma no me embriagará, podía decirlo cuando estuviera lejos de mi. No dije nada y el volvió a besarme para luego hacerme repetir las letras de su nombre una por una hasta llegar a pronunciar su majestuoso nombre.

B…by…byakuya…sama – jadeé después de unas horas de entrenamiento

A solas podremos llamarnos Hisana y Byakuya –

Si señor…- otro beso – by…akuya – sama ¿en que consiste mi nuevo trabajo? – pregunte

Consiste en que estés aquí todo el tiempo- explicaba mientras se separaba de mi

¿aquí todo el tiempo? –

Si, aquí en mi apartamento, no tendrás que ir nunca mas a la oficina –

¿nunca mas a la oficina?- volví a preguntar para estar segura

Exactamente, en la oficina esta prohibido las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo, y yo soy el jefe no puedo romper esa regla –

Entonces que haré aquí? –

Solo estar aquí, claro –

Es decir tenerle la cama caliente – las palabras salieron tan rápido que ni siquiera pude detenerlas.

No, no quiero que lo tomes de ese modo –

Entonces de que modo debo tomarlo!, una relación en la oficina esta mal, pero ¿creé que trabajando en su casa esta bien? – el corazón me palpitaba furiosamente lo sabia, lo sabía este tipo de relación no era sana.

No, solo que estando aquí estaré mas tranquilo –

¿de que no se descubra nada?, ¿acaso no sospecharan si repentinamente mi trabajo consiste en estar prácticamente todo el día en la casa de mi jefe? –

Eso no es lo que trato de decir, la verdad es que,…debo solucionar varios asuntos y debo alejarte de la oficina –

No se preocupe, señor, no diré nada a nadie, esto jamás paso – y salí corriendo de ahí, la orejas me zumbaban, mis ojos se irritaban, y algo en mi pecho estaba fuera de lugar, era dolor, primitivo dolor, el no quería que estuviera en la oficina por que simplemente se… No, tan solo pensarlo me dolía, lo sabía, lo sabía esta relación no tenía futuro, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada. Pero aun así dolía, dolía que no pudiese verlo caminar por los pasillos de la oficina, escuchándolo llamarme Fujiwara y mensajera cuando quería besarme, pero entonces… si talvez quería verme en su casa como su amante y… no podía negar que la idea de verlo llegar todos los días por la noche seria el paraíso, oírlo hablar y verlo salir de la ducha con el dorso descubierto para luego estar horas abrazada a él acogidos en el sofá, si no podía negar que esa idea era fascinante pero… Oh Rayos! no podía alejarme de él, lo necesitaba.

El día se asomaba por mi pequeña ventana, hoy era mi primer día en mi nuevo asignado trabajo, siempre y cuando que Kuchiki-sama no se arrepintiera, no tenía otra opción más que pedir perdón, expresarle mis sinceras disculpas y esperar una respuesta favorable. Se me ocurrió comprar algunos dulces para ganarme su perdón, debía empezar mi trabajo con el pie derecho, le llevaría el desayuno y así no podría rechazar mis disculpas.

Con sumo cuidado traspase la puerta y camine de puntillas hacia la cocina, estaba exprimiendo un par de naranjas cuando:

¿Byakuya-sama no dijiste que me traerías agua? – en ese momento prácticamente sentí como algo dentro de mí se caía en un trash!, esa voz era melodiosa y cuando la vi emergiendo por la puerta supe quien era, supe por su ropa que acababa de levantarse, supe por su pelo que era una chica rica, supe por su voz que me pregunto al verme, supe que: ¿Quién eres tú? era komomo- sama, el amor no correspondido de mi…de mi jefe. Las palabras, el dolor, la tristeza, la ira, todos, todos se hacían nudo en mi garganta, ni una palabra salio ¿cuanto tiempo me quedaría muda mirándola?.

Komomo-san, creo que el agu... ¿hisana, que haces aquí? – ahí estaba frente a mi, mi jefe infiel, preguntándome por que había vuelto.

Ah…ah…señor – tartamudeé controlando la avalancha de lagrimas y gritos que venían de algún lugar de mi corazón – el desayuno, señor –

¿Quién es Byakuya-sama? – pregunto komomo

Soy su asistente señorita, no quería incomodarla - komomo era una chica muy bonita, una riquilla que tenia todo lo que quería en esta vida – no se preocupe enseguida saldré de aquí.

Hisana… no es necesario que… no es lo que piensas – dijo mi jefe pero yo solo tenía la vista puesta en las naranjas que estaba exprimiendo – hisana, escucha esto…no es necesario que prepares el desayuno, komomo-san esta por marcharse ¿verdad?

¿eh! Tan rápido?, byakuya-sama esa no es forma de tratar a tu prometida –

Komomo-san ya te lo dije…-

Señor, esto no es una molestia – si que lo era, preparar comida para esa mimada, era molesto, pero lo que mas me molestaba era el hecho de que se fueran a casar, ¿había escuchado bien, se iban a casar?, era demasiado para mi, debía salir de allí, con la frente en alta – a…además solo es un acto de gratitud, antes que me vaya – debía encontrar una salida.

¿gratitud?, ¿antes que te vayas? – me pregunto el jefe

S…si señor…acabo de…renunciar – el jugo estaba listo tome la jarra con ambas manos para no soltarlo ya que la manos me temblaban como si fueran de gelatina

¿de que hablas?, ¿Cómo renunciar? –

¿lo olvida señor, olvida la razón por la que debo renunciar? –

Hisana exijo una explicación –

La explicación salta a la vista señor – sin darme cuenta mis manos estaba deshaciendo las galletas

Maldita sea! Quiero que me expliques de una vez por todas! – Byakuya-sama estaba enfadándose, sus bellos ojos brillaban de la ira y la heredera a su lado me miraba como si me preguntara si ya podía comer.

Señorita, señor, por favor pueden sentarse a la mesa – logre decir sintiendo una grieta en mi voz

Gracias – dijo komomo

Hisana estoy esperando una explicación –

Su desayuno se enfría, señor – ya estaba, una lagrimilla salio se poderla detener

No quiero comer, quiero saber , por que maldita sea estas renunciando –

No, que… ya se lo había dicho –

Espera si es por este malentendido, puedo explicarlo – la cabeza me daba vueltas, si estaba un segundo mas ahí…moriría.

No tiene nada que explicar, yo simplemente no puedo aceptar el nuevo puesto…-

Espera si es por eso lo arreglare, lo juro espera hisana no te vayas! – el zumbido en mis orejas hizo que no escuchara nada, mis piernas comenzaron a caminar desesperadamente, como si supieran que era esencial salir de ahí, era mi instinto de supervivencia.

Por Byakuya-sama

HISANA! - la vi salir de mi apartamento tan rápido que no pude alcanzarla, no logre detener el elevador ¿que debería hacer?, ¿bajar por la escaleras o llamar a los guardias del edificio para que me la trajeran?, volví aprisa a mi apartamento, tome el teléfono y marque a los guardias para dar la orden, pero ni siquiera espere que contestaran, debía ir tras ella, no podía dejarla ir así, no quería que estuviera mas tiempo alejada de mí.

Byakuya-sama, ¿podría usar tu baño? – rayos lo olvide komomo estaba aquí

No – respondí tratando de mantenerme tranquilo

¿eh! Por qué? –

Komomo-san, no quiero verte nunca mas aquí, vete a tu casa de una vez por todas!-

Tu eres mi novio –

NO,…yo no soy tu novio, yo ya tengo una novia-

¿quie…?-

VETE DE UNA VES! Y DILE A TUS PADRES QUE TE BUSQUEN OTRO, POR QUE YO, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! –

ANOCHE DORMIMOS JUNTOS!- dijo ella enojada, ¿Qué pretendía?,¿que podría hacerme caer en su juego sucio?.

MENTIROSA! –

NO MIENTO!-

¿Komomo-san quieres que te demuestre que no dormimos juntos? –

¿NO ESCUCHASTE?, ANOCHE DORMIMOS JUNTOS!-

TENGO CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD POR TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO Y ANOCHE NO OCURRIO NADA!- jamás habría imaginado que komomo, la chica que hasta hace unos meses me gustaba tanto hasta el punto de casi proponerle matrimonio, quisiera hacerme caer en un juego sucio e indigno.

Mentiroso- susurro asustada

Las tengo en todas la habitaciones y son mas de treinta, tu y yo jamás dormimos juntos, así que es mejor que salgas de mi casa y busques a otro a quien embaucar-

Eres muy cruel! – chilló y salió corriendo

Para cuando baje al vestíbulo intentando alcanzar a Hisana era demasiado tarde, la discusión con komomo me había quitado mucho tiempo, trate de tranquilizar los salvajes palpitares de mi corazón que me gritaba lo tonto que había sido. No pude encontrarla ese día ni al siguiente, ni un mes después, parecía como si la tierra la hubiese tragado, los pocos datos que mi compañía tenía de ella no servían de nada, ni siquiera sabía en que universidad estaba estudiando, por primera vez en mi vida me fastidiaba llegar a mi departamento, me fastidiaba sentarme en el sillón donde solía besarla, horas y horas, exacto horas en las que podría haberle preguntado donde vivía, donde estudiaba, donde se escondería si alguna vez algún estupido como yo la dañaba. Los días lentamente se convirtieron en meses y mi desesperación se hacia cada vez mas visible, pero no por mucho.

Byakuya, por que no preguntas si talvez volvió a su antiguo trabajo – dijo Kurosaki Iishin

¿crees que no lo hice?-

¿y preguntaste sus datos para tener una pista de donde vive? –

cla…bueno…si una empresa como la mía no la tiene ¿Cómo diablos la tendrían ellos?-

son empresas pequeñas donde todo el mundo se hace amigo, tu empresa es un emporio mi querido amigo, aquí se hacen negocios, no amigos –

mandare a alguien inmediatamente –

No tardaron mucho en darme esa información y como lo había dicho kurosaki, mi mensajera tenía varios amigos en la empresa y uno de ellos me proporcionaba la dirección de donde vivía además de donde estaba trabajando, como un resorte me incorpore de mi escritorio y salí acelerado de mi oficina, _"la vería, la vería otra vez"_ era en todo lo que pensaba, volver a ver sus ojos, su boca su pequeño cuerpo que hacía que me volviera loco. ¿Qué haría cuando la volviera a ver?, lo primero sería besarla como si el mundo se me acabara, luego le explicaría toda la maldita confusión y si era necesario le enseñaría las grabaciones de seguridad, luego volveríamos a mi departamento para… detuve mi ensoñación ¿y si ella ya no me quería? Un escalofrió recorrió mi pecho, ¿querer? ¿ yo la quería, por que había pasado meses tratando de buscarla, afligiéndome cada vez que sentía su aroma en el sillón, por que lo había hecho?. La respuesta vino a mí tan sencillamente como si siempre hubiese estado ahí: por que la amaba, la amaba tanto que si lograba vivir un día mas sin ella seria por puro milagro.

El establecimiento en donde se suponía que Hisana trabajaba estaba cerrado, no tenía que volver a la oficina, así que ligeramente esperanzado en talvez verla pasar por ahí, entre a la cafetería de a lado, las mesas estaban vacías así que tome el lugar mas alejado con la vista a la calle por donde pudiese ver a las personas pasar por ahí.

Su café, señor – escuche cerca de mi, no tenía tiempo de agradecer a la mesera correctamente, tenía la vista fija en la concurrida calle, si darme cuenta tome una sorbo de mi muy seguro amargo café, pero… el café no estaba mal, estaba exactamente como me gustaba, ahora que lo recordaba no había pedido ningún café, levante la mirada buscando a alguien que pudiese responder mi pregunta cuando…la vi, con un listón blanco en el pelo, un pequeño traje de Maid y condenadamente hermosa, mi pequeña hisana tomando ordenes de comida, ¿ella me había traído el café?, trate de llamarla pero no podía, estaba inseguro si ella aun estaba enojada.

Señorita, podría limpiar esto por favor?- la llamo un comensal, pero volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa, rayos si volvía a sonreírme así, no me controlaría y terminaría besándola, marcándola y haciendo cosas que se consideran delito.

No señorita, hágalo bien –

Señor…esto… el baño esta al fondo – mi maid estaba en problemas

Vamos linda esto es tu trabajo – el comensal que tenía cara de pervertido, la estaba acosando

Señor el personal masculino…-

Yo te quiero a ti linda, vamos tu también lo quieres ¿verdad? –

La señorita no lo va a tocar pervertido! – el estupido pervertido había sido la chispa para que dejara de lado mi dudas y saliera a defender lo mió.

¿PERVERTIDO? GERENTE QUIERO HABLAR CON EL GERENTE!- grito el pervertido

Señor, por favor – trataba hisana de calmarlo, pero yo no pude resistir, tome la pequeña mano de hisana y la arrastre fuera de ahí antes que algo me hiciera matar a golpes al maldito

Byakuya-sama – escuche mientras la llevaba lejos – suélteme por favor, mi trabajo…el jefe…suélteme –

¿soltarte?, ¿sabes cuanto te busque?, ¿sabes por lo que pase?- no quería herirla pero ella no sabía mi suplicio por encontrarla. – desapareciste ese día sin siquiera escucharme , lo malentendiste todo, komomo-san no es mi prometida, y no ocurrió nada puedo probártelo, tampoco quería ofenderte cuando te ofrecí ese bendito trabajo, solo era…- hisana tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas, solté su mano para luego rodearla completamente como solía hacerlo en mi apartamento, frente al televisor, abrasarla y nunca soltarla – solo era una excusa para tenerte a mi lado, para que nadie pudiese llevarte lejos de mi, para tenerte en mis brazos, así como lo estoy haciendo ahora.-

Por Hisana

Byakuya –sama – logre articular aspirando su colonia, como había extrañado su aroma, sus brazos, ahora que estaba de nuevo entre ellos supe exactamente como me había sentido estos meses sin él, perdida, desolada, resentida, furiosa, herida, pero ahora, ahora parecían como un sueño borroso, un sueño que no valía la pena recordar. Dejaba mi orgullo fuera, por que si él hubiese aparecido un día mas tarde talvez no me encontraría viva.

Todo fue un malentendido, te contare todo, tengo pruebas, te probare lo que quieras pero…- dijo sobre mi cabeza, su voz sonaba muy diferente se parecía a las veces que se agitaba después de largos besos sin respirar, pero eso no me impidió preguntar:

¿Por qué?, ¿señor por que vino, por que me busco?- si debía saber el "por que" estaba claro que yo estaba completamente enamorada de él pero…

Pues… por que necesito una mensajera como tú, por que eres la mejor asistente que he tenido, por que si no volvía a verte… el noticiero te anunciaría mi muerte por…desolación, por que quiero que vuelvas a mi departamento, por que te quiero…por que te amo…por que si respiro quiero que sea por…- creo que en ese momento crecí como treinta centímetros mas ya que alcance su boca y la bese sin esperar respuesta, lo amaba talvez mucho mas de lo que él me amaba, pero no importaba, en ese momento nada importaba, ni siquiera las miradas de peatones sobre nosotros, seguro parecía extraña la escena de una sirvienta abrazada y besando a todo un señor de la alta.

Pasaron unos meses para que nos casáramos, para que recibiéramos el apoyo del abuelo Kuchiki, el en especial se negaba a la boda, sabía cuanto convenía una boda por intereses incluso yo estaba conciente de lo que ocurría y debía solucionarlo, increíblemente Byakuya acepto no mostrar sus sentimientos a la superficie, pero siempre explotaba a mi lado, siempre seria el frió y orgulloso heredero del imperio Kuchikis y yo la mensajera – asistente personal – esposa.

FIN

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el desenlace, bueno talvez fue un poco dramático y típico, komomo prácticamente se metió en la historia, pero supongo que se veía venir ¿verdad?, también vemos un Byakuya muy frio, pero al final resulto ser muy sensible, adore escribir esta historia, adore a los personajes, estoy muy feliz con el final. Bueno es común en mi inspirarme con la música y esta vez no fue la excepción: esta vez los elegidos fueron Bruno Mars, Anna Tsuchiya y los infaltables The Gazette (Kiaaa!ya salio DIVISION), como dije adoro la música, siempre y cuando sea creada por sentimientos verdaderos. Bueno deseo agradecer a todas las personas que dejan tan bonitos mensajes de animo, bien ahora criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas, elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo _ .**


	12. Acercamiento

**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**Antes debería agradecer a todo los que dejan sus reviews, animándome a continuar, incluso debo agradecer a la personita que me dejo un Reviews equivocado y en ingles, jejeje cuando lo lei no sabía si había entrado a la página correcta, en fin en verdad muchas gracias y bueno a los que me dejaron preguntas aquí van las respuestas:**

**Sip "love celeb" es un manga de Mayu Shinju totalmente encantador, "love Secret" es el nombre ficticio que le puse al manga de la misma autora titulado "strip love" demasiado…como decirlo…bueno también encantador XDXDXDXD**

Capitulo 12

**ACERCAMIENTO**

"las respiraciones de ambos se entrecortaban, mientras que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas veloces, pronto llegarían al paraíso y serian juntos ya que se llamaban insistentemente…", el pelinaranja no pudo terminar de leer la mitad de esa pagina, levanto su rostro sonrojado y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza frenéticamente, esas historias no hacían mas que avivar su imaginación con su prometida, por otro lado no podía creer que precisamente su prometida leyera ese tipo de libros, ¿y si se equivoco al comprarlos?, se pregunto después de leer el primer capitulo, pero como ella podía equivocarse en algo tan sencillo como escoger un libro, ¿acaso Rukia Kuchiki leía ese tipo de lectura? Eso querría decir que Rukia…no, su morena era muy dul…, de pronto recordó el golpe que le había dado hace alguno días, después de pensarlo por mucho rato llego a la conclusión que Rukia leía ese tipo de libros que al parecer eran mas…apasionados que los videos que él tenía muy bien escondidos en su habitación, entonces un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrerle las orejas, un sentimiento de inseguridad y frustración, por que todo aquello significaba que para Rukia, el beso que le había dado en la mejilla la noche anterior no significaba nada en absoluto, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿comportarse como los tipos de las novelitas apasionadas?, ¿debería besarla de lleno la próxima ves que la viera?, aun que esa idea era totalmente tentadora, el pelinaranja no podía solo besarla y ya, algo en algún lugar de si mismo le gritaba que fuera el mismo.

No lograba entender como pensaba la morena, ni siquiera lo supo cuando la vio esa mañana en el colegio, aun que su imaginación subió a tope, también pensaba que ella se merecía…amor.

Se paso toda la clase de Deportes corriendo alrededor del campos para ver si así lograba trazar un ataque sorpresa a su novia, pero no logro nada ese día, a excepción de que pudo entender por que le gustaban esas novelas a Rukia, había estado frente a él tan claramente que no pudo verlo, las protagonista de la novela al final lograba la paz con su secreto amante, encontraba el amor verdadero y eterno, esa novela no distaba mucho de los deseos que rukia seguramente tenia. Entonces sucesivamente las respuestas vinieron a él como si de gotas de lluvia se tratasen: Rukia deseaba profundamente enamorarse, aunque ella misma no sabía como hacerlo, y seguro tampoco sabía de quien enamorarse, pero Ichigo solucionaría eso muy pronto, primeramente era eliminar a las amenazas y luego conquistarla muy sutilmente.

Ru…Kuchiki…-san la llamo discretamente para que nadie sospechara que ambos se conocían.

Ah… si? Ich…Kurosaki – Rukia esta muy absorta en la lectura de su libro camuflado, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ah…podrías darme un tiempo, ¿en el almuerzo? – espero expectante la respuesta

¿en el almuerzo?- pregunto confundida

Si… bueno quisiera hablar contigo – ¿hablar? Se pregunto ella, ¿de que querría hablar Ichigo con ella?, pero tampoco podía preguntarle, si excedían la conversación mas tiempo podrían levantar sospechas innecesarias.

Ok – para kurosaki era la respuesta esperada, tenía planeado comenzar su ataque ese mismo día, pero debía asegurarse que ella asistiese a la cita.

Préstame tus apuntes de matemática-

¿Qué? –

Seguro todos se preguntan la razón por la que me acerque a hablarte, rápido! –

Ohhh Ok! – la morena ingenuamente levanto sus apuntes de matemáticas y se los alcanzó, pero un segundo mas tarde estaría muy arrepentida de haberlo hecho ya que su pobres apuntes de matemáticas eran tan pobres y enredados que incluso resultaban vergonzosos mostrárselo a alguien. Aunque no tendría que esperar mucho para recuperarlos, después del almuerzo estarían junto a ella otra vez, solo esperaba que Ichigo no se le ocurriera abrirlo.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y la hora del almuerzo llego acompañado de charlas entre compañeros y juegos incomprensibles entre amigas, Rukia aprovecho esa oportunidad y salió rápidamente en dirección a la azotea, le urgía recuperar sus apuntes, por otro lado para Ichigo no era tan fácil salir desapercibido del salón, Keigo insistía a voz de gritos que él los acompañara, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Rukia que ya había desaparecido del salón, Chado, Mizuiro, e Ishida estaban muy entretenidos admirando sus respectivos almuerzos.

No deberías dejar que esas mujeres te preparen ese tipo de comida – decía Chado, observando la comida de Mizuiro que básicamente consistía en pepinillos.

¿pero que tiene de malo?- se defendía Mizuiro – solo tratan de ser amables –

No entiendo, si son mayores, ¿no son madres también? – dijo Ishida

Ishida!, solo son universitarias! –

Jamás saldré con una universitaria – murmuro Chado

Kurosaki, ¿no acompañas?- pregunto Ishida

Eso mismo le estoy preguntando – reclamo Keigo

Quieres dejar de decirlo!, tengo un… asunto…-

Vale, vale, no tienes que explicarnos…-

Claro que tiene que explicarnos! Somos sus amigos!-

Déjalo ya!, debe tener un asunto muy importante que resolver ¿verdad kurosaki? – dijo Mizuiro tratando de tranquilizar a Keigo mientras el pelinaranja asentía frenéticamente

Si quieres acompañarnos estaremos en la azotea – dijo de pronto Chado

¿en la azotea? –

¿no es ahí donde siempre vamos?- "Maldición!, Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos no lo había recordado? Debía ser la costumbre.

Si, ya no veremos después del almuerzo – se despidió agitado tomo el cuaderno de Rukia y salió corriendo, debía darse prisa, debía llegar a la azotea antes que cualquiera de sus amigos lo hiciera, y así lo hizo encontró a Rukia apoyada en el barandal de la terraza diez segundos después de salir del salón.

Oh, llegast…- no dejo que rukia terminara la frase, tomo su pequeña mano y la jalo en dirección a la puerta, para escapar lo antes posible que suced…! una vez mas Rukia no pudo terminar la frase, la puerta por donde se regresaba al salón estaba siendo abierta, pero una fracción de segundo después el pelinaranja la arrastraba hacia alguna esquina perdida.

¿Qué… pasa…?- jadeo un segundo después que escucharon pasos cerca de ellos

Es Keigo…- Ichigo también jadeaba Chad, Mizuiro e Ishida

¿les dijiste? –

No…pero…almorzaran aquí –

Shhh! – indico con el dedo en los labios a un muy acalorado y agitado Ichigo, esa simple acción provoco en Ichigo un estremecimiento que recorría toda su columna, los pequeños labio de la morena ligeramente rojos y apretados formando un hermoso corazón resguardado por una pequeño y afilado dedo, entonces una idea paso por la cabeza del pelinaranja, " la noche anterior la había abrazado e incluso besado en la mejilla, pero en es instante solo podía pensar en los labios de su prometida ¿a que sabría?" Y entonces una sed muy extraña inundo su boca, una sed que pronto lo sofocaría.

Ellos, no son tus amigos! murmuro Rukia viendo de reojo, entonces Kurosaki asomo la cabeza para ver a lo que se refería la morena y efectivamente no eran sus amigos, era un pareja de su mismo salón de clase, eran Makoto y Hiro y al parecer estaban muy enamorados, lo sabía por la forma en la que se tomaban de las manos y se les salían corazones por los ojos.

Rayos!, no contaba con esto dio un suspiro espera aquí, los asustare tenía planeado gritarles y asustarlos para que los dejaran solos, pero algo lo detuvo

Estas loco, déjalos! la pequeña mano de la morena lo detenía fuertemente, entonces se dio cuenta que no había soltado esa mano desde hace un buen rato, vio fijamente la unión el contraste era muy evidente, él tenía los dedos rugosos y grandes en cambio ella delgados y suaves, él tenia la piel tostada y los músculos del antebrazo desarrollados pero ella tenía la piel nívea y delicada, ¿Por qué se veía muy bella?.

¿Por qué? murmuro olvidando el mundo a su alrededor, concentrándose en la unión de sus manos

Están enamorados, están en una cita, no tenemos derecho a arruinársela respondió la morena inconciente del agarre, pero en cuanto el silencio se apodero del ambiente volvió su mirada a la de su prometido y luego al agarre, instintivamente trato de zafarse pero no pudo y entonces el pelinaranja dijo:

Yo…yo pienso que…también deberíamos tener una cita Ichigo en verdad estaba decidido, mientras que sus dedos soltaban la mano de la morena creo que deberías dejarme demostrar que…soy el adecuado recordaba todas las palabras que su padre le había dicho, y también recordaba todo lo que la novelita de Rukia decía acerca del romance, ella estaba rodeada de amor y eso era precisamente lo que él le daría.

¿una cita, una cita? repetía confundida

Por supuesto, nadie se enterara, ni siquiera nuestros padres ¿de acuerdo? –

¿Por qué? – rukia no comprendía el porque de una cita ahora, no que eso lo hacía la parejas?, además ¿Por qué una parte de ella misma se agitaba tanto?.

Bueno no quiero que mi padre se entrometa mucho en nuestra… nuestra resolución acerca de la boda arreglada

¿Por qué una cita? volvió a preguntar

…ahh…bueno…anoche…anoche me gusto estar contigo era verdad anoche por primera vez sintió que Rukia era mas especial que cualquier persona no estas obligada a aceptar pero…así ya no tendríamos remordimientos cuando tomemos una decisión estaba preparado para una respuesta negativa aunque también estaba preparado para insistir.

Esta bien, una cita entonces pronuncio calmadamente y sin decir una palabra mas se soltó definitivamente de la mano del pelinaranja y se alejo rápidamente de él, ya que los latidos de su corazón estaban comenzando a retumbar demasiado fuerte

Espera!, Grimmjow…¿es verdad que participaras en el club de teatro? las palabras salieron mejor de lo que había planeado solo…quiero saberlo a decir verdad estaba temiendo dejarse llevar por sus impulsos locos e imponerle a la muchacha que se alejara del peliceleste.

Supongo que si, aunque quería ingresar al club de arte dijo la morena suspirando desilusionada

¿al club de arte?

Siempre me apasiono dibujar

Yo puedo ayudarte, Ishida esta en el club de costura pero creo que es…lo mismo si tenía cualquier oportunidad de apartar a Grimmjow de ella, estaba mas que dispuesto para aprovecharla aunque el tonto de Ishida se opusiera o peor aun, se enterara de lo que sucedía entre Rukia y él.

¿en serio lo harías? si Ichigo hubiese sabido que esa simple propuesta la pondría condenadamente mas bonita de lo que era, se habría preparado para no saltar encima de ella, pero no, no se había preparado, así que lo único que pudo hacer para frenar su impulso, fue levantar su brazo y posar su enorme mano en la pequeña cabeza de la muchacha que inmediatamente sintió el toque, dio un saltito y se sonrojo como un jitomate.

Lo haría, si tu quieres…lo haría pero Ichigo no pudo controlarse para lo que vio después, los enormes ojos azules de su prometida se agrandaron y súbitamente cambiaron a violetas, sus sonrojadas mejillas brillaban como si fuera de la mas fina porcelana, y sus labios, sus labios hacían ligeros movimientos temblaros que inconcientemente provocaron al muchacho a hacer lo que hizo después.

…si…haría cualquier cosa por… se acerco a ella tan rápido que la morena tenso todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente el ojimiel detuvo su trayectoria, lo que menos quería, era que la morena lo rechazara, pero lo no pudo contener el deseo de tocar su pálida piel con sus labios pero…entonces, entonces sus labios sin pedir permiso a su raciocinio, suavemente se posaron sobre la blanca blusa justo sobre el pequeño y tembloroso hombro izquierdo

Dos horas después el pelinaranja todavía sentía el cosquilleo estremecedor en la palma de su mano y estaba más que seguro que llevaba la cara de un tonto baboso ya que todo el mundo lo miraba de forma curiosa, como si el ceño fruncido "aleja metiches" que siempre tenía entre las cejas, se hubiesen relajado y quitado el aura temible que eternamente lo acompañaba. Pero… no era para menos ese día, no se había peleado con su novia, no había sido rechazado, y además…su corazón estallaba solo al recordar el dulce aroma que emanaba su prometida, en fin no tenía motivos para mantener a la mitad del instituto atemorizados.

Por otro lado Rukia tenía el corazón a mil por hora, no solo era la actitud del pelinaranja, que la tenía así, sino mas bien que esa actitud la había consternado en demasía, al punto de no poder siquiera levantar la mirada cuando volvía al salón, y parecía que no logró concentrarse en clase, la coronilla de su cabeza donde hace mucho minutos atrás fue tocada por Ichigo: ardía, el brazo antes sujetado también por él: ardía, la mejilla que una noche antes fue besada: quemaba y el ahora nuevo lugar donde había sido rozada por los labios de su prometido, prácticamente la derretían.

¿Qué me sucede? se murmuro para si misma, empacando todos sus objetos personales, tenía la mente tan revuelta que ni siquiera escucho a cierto peliceleste llamándola insistentemente.

Kuchiki-san!, Kuchiki-san! Grimmjow prácticamente gritaba pero no fue por mucho por que cierto pelopincho lo miraba de forma amenazadora, el peliceleste trato de ignorar el gesto de ojimiel, sin embargo fue inútil.

¿se puede saber que haces? dijo irritado el peliceleste cuando Ichigo se interponía en su caminos hacía Rukia.

Eso mismo te pregunto

No te entrometas naranjito, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces

¿estupideces dices…? El que no tiene tiempo para TUS estupideces soy yo…"celestito"

Mira… debo llevar a mi protagonista a ensayar antes que la semana acabe, así que ¿Por qué no llevas tu horrible rostro a otro lado? dijo mientras lo pasaba de largo pero de nuevo su camino fue interrumpido esta vez por la mano del pelinaranja, lo estaba sujetando por el cuello de la camisa, Ichigo tenía fuego en los ojos, estaba muy furioso.

Grimmjow.-san ¿Qué sucede? la pequeña morena estaba frente a ellos y los miraba de forma amenazante, Ichigo soltó la camisa del peliceleste y no supo donde esconder su rostro enfadado.

Supongo…que este naranjito esta buscándome pelea

¿y se puede saber por que? murmuro Rukia mirando a Ichigo

Eh…bueno…solo…que quería hablar con el dijo el pelinaranja tratando de negar todos los sentimientos volcánico que sentía cada vez que Grimmjow se acercaba o pronunciaba el nombre de su prometida.

Pero yo no quiero hablar con el, kuchiki-san si ya estas lista ¿podríamos ensayar la obra de una vez?-

Si, si claro ¿ahora? - rukia quería hablar con ichigo acerca de la verdadera razón por la cual él y Grimmjow estaban por darse unos bueno golpes, pero no pudo hacerlo, una mano tomo la suya y la jalo presurosa a la salida del salón, pero otra mano la alcanzó y por unos breves segundo que para ella fueron siglos , la detuvo, Ichigo la detuvo pero luego la solto, la dejo ir, y en ese pequeño momento, en ese pequeño instantes, tras ver los ojos miel de su prometido la morena se sintió perdida, "no dejes que me lleve", "no dejes que nos separen","ichigo", las peticiones pasaron tan rápido por su cabeza que no supo cuando sus labios lo expresaron llamándolo. Ichigo… pero la respuesta de Ichigo solo fue levantar su brazo intentando cogerla una ves mas, aun que no lo consiguió, el peliceleste fue mucho mas rápido y se la llevo como si la hubiese desaparecido.

"_El amor no se puede definir con palabras, tampoco con gestos pero si con la combinación de ambos, aun que esa combinación sea difícil de llevar a cabo, así que expresar el amor simplemente es una faena, pero aun es mas difícil cuando se ama en secreto, cuando se quiere ocultar tal sentimiento no solo es difícil sino también doloroso, cuando el amor no es correspondido es tan doloroso no esconderlo que simplemente es menos difícil expresarlo en toda su gloria, pero si el amor es inexpresable, secreto y doloroso entonces ya no es amor, sino un sentimiento que destruye, algo que te dejara vació, sin una gota de vida o una luz a la cual aferrarse, entonces mueres lentamente, por que lo que creías que era amor no era otra cosa mas que veneno."_

¿crees que es una obra apta para presentarla al instituto? pregunto Rukia después de leer un pequeño párrafo de lo que sería la obra protagonizada por ella, tenía que distraer su mente, ya que el rostro de su novio aparecía donde fuese que viese, el rostro de Ichigo…jamás lo olvidaría.

Claro que si, tiene un final feliz ¿no? escucho de Grimmjow que modificaba por décima vez el guión

¿Cuántas veces intenta suicidarse la protagonista? pregunto rukia volviendo a la lectura

Bueno…creo que…una seis veces

Escucha creo que no es muy apta para un instituto

No te preocupes, ahora mismo le estoy reduciendo sus encuentros con la muerte asi que tu solo lo harás como dos veces…además será por amor Rukia estaba al tanto de la obra la había leído como mil millones de veces, era una de sus favoritas pero… actuar a una mujer trastornada y enamorada era demasiado para ella.

Vamos!, Kuchiki-san será divertido

Si…bueno no lo dudo pero… ¿tendría el tiempo suficiente para también asistir al club de arte?, Ichigo le había prometido que hablaría para que ella pudiese entrar, pero con la obra seria muy difícil, dio un suspiro y mientras el peliceleste seguía escribiendo se acerco a una de las ventanas y su azulada mirada se perdió en el patio del instituto donde una muchacha pelinaranja y un chico con el mismo color de pelo estaban conversando animadamente, eran Ichigo y una compañera llamada Orihime.

**Hola, les gusto?, me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, y bueno creo que va de acuerdo con el titulo, un acercamiento entre estos testarudos, he estado pensando que no debería poner la obra completa, seria mucho mejor subirla como otra historia y claro como protagonistas Rukia, Ichigo y Renji, es una histori que al parecer rechazaron para ser publicada, espero su opinión al respecto ****, bien también me encantaría que me sugeriecen música, creo que la musica es uy importante para mi ya que simplemente me ayuda a inspirarme, esta vez los elegidos fueron ADELE, the Gazette y 2ne1con canciones muy lindas, bien criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas,(si tienes preguntas respecto a mis proyectos podes enviarme u mensaje privado) elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo ****_****.**


End file.
